A Broken Man
by cphillygirl
Summary: Spock commands a mission to investigate the leader of a space colony, and his wife joins him. What horrors will they face? This is rated T for violent scenes. This is #12 of my Soul Journey series.
1. Chapter 1

Spock and T'Mara stand arm in arm as they focus on Stephen Roundtree. It is 0930 hours, and there is a small gathering at the outlook that faces the Pacific Ocean. It is the very same outlook that Spock and T'Mara frequently visited. Usually, their stopovers were more enjoyable interludes. This occasion is not one of those times. Jim, McCoy, and Uhura are present. T'Mara's three cousins and their families are also present. Andre and T'Sora, who recently became his wife, stand next to Spock.

"We are gathered here today to... say farewell to this little precious life that was cut all too soon. T'Sheika, she did not even get to experience the love of her parents and siblings." Stephen manages to keep his composure.

T'Mara's eyes well up with moisture. She leans her head onto her husband's shoulder.

"My wife, God is with us," Spock whispers into her ear. She gives him a weak smile and nods.

"T'Sheika now lies in the arms of Jesus. And yet there is still pain for the ones left here on earth. There is grief for the ones closest to the precious baby. Her parents, siblings, and grandparents are all here with the question, why? It is a question that may lie in all our hearts. The answer to the question is in Heaven. Remember Romans 5: 3-5, 'More than that we rejoice in our sufferings. Knowing that suffering produces endurance and endurance produces character, and character produces hope, and hope does not put us to shame, because God's love has been poured into our hearts through the Holy Spirit who has been given to us.' Also, remember 1 Peter 5:10, 'And after you have suffered a little while, the God of all grace, who has called you to His eternal glory in Christ, will himself restore confirm, strengthen, and establish you.'" Stephen takes in a breath then continues. "Spock, T'Mara, their lovely children and all who suffer with this family remember this: that your pain...turn it over to the One that loves you unconditionally. Now I end with 2 Corinthians 1:3-4. 'Blessed be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Father of mercies and God of all comfort, who comforts us in our affliction, so that we may be able to comfort those who are in any affliction, with the comfort with which we ourselves are comforted by God.' Now let us pray. Oh Heavenly Father, we offer this precious this little one to enter your Kingdom. May she now lie in your loving arms. Please, Jesus, comfort those who mourn her passing, especially Spock and T'Mara. Keep them close to Your heart. Amen."

Everyone raises their heads. Joanna hands the silver urn to Spock. Spock, T'Mara, T'Meika, and T'Anya who is holding Stefan's hand, go to the edge of the outlook. Spock removes the top of the urn. He raises it into the air. T'Mara places her hand on top his that holds the urn. His head slightly turns to her.

"Yahweh, we cast these..." his voice cracks with sadness, "ashes into the wind." He and T'Mara tilt the urn downward. The ashes fall into the wind. "She is yours once again... from heaven, she came and now to heaven she returns." He lowers his hand, then passes the urn to T'Mara. He allows one tear to leave his eye. The tears in T'Mara eyes now fall onto her brown cheeks. T'Meika and T'Anya embrace their parents. Everyone else slowly approaches them. They give their condolences. Jim, McCoy, and Uhura sense their friends' need to be alone, and take leave of them.

Andre goes up to T'Mara and Spock. "My children, as you know, our door is always open. Whenever you feel the need to come by, do so." He hugs T'Mara, then clasps Spock's hand.

Spock lets go of Andre's hand. "Thank you, Father."

Dr. T'Sora now approaches them. "Children I grieve with thee," she speaks in Vulcan.

"_Nemaiyo_ _Ko mekh _(thank you, mother)," Spock responds.

Andre and his wife embrace each of Spock's children and then leave. T'Mara's cousins and their families share condolences. Hugs are given, and tears shed. Now the only ones left besides Spock's family is Stephen and his wife. They approach the family.

Spock speaks first. "Stephen, we thank you for the words you shared. We appreciate all you and your family has done for us during our time of grieving."

"You are quite welcome. Our families have become close over the years. We appreciate your dedication to the church; the honor is mine." Stephen pats Spock on his back.

Joanna, Stephen's wife, approaches T'Mara. "Yes, your friendship is dear to us. T'Mara, please contact me if you need to talk." Joanna knows the pain of losing a child.

"Thank you," T'Mara responds with a hug.

With all visitors gone, Spock drives his family home. They had agreed not to have a gathering after the service. It is not the Vulcan way, and they wish to grieve in private.

"Is anyone hungry? "asks T'Mara as she walks to the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother," T'Meika and T'Anya happen to say together.

"Spock?"

"T'Mara...yes, I will be out in a few minutes," he replies as he enters the home office. "I am going to check the message board." He sits at the desk and commands the computer to bring up any messages. Among the condolences, he almost misses a message from Star Fleet HQ. He quickly scans it.

T'Mara's voice breaks his concentration. "Spock, our midday meal is ready."

He decides that the communication can wait till after the meal. He joins his family at the oval oak table. They hold hands, and he gives grace.

T'Mara lifts her head and sees Spock's lips turn to a thin line. "Did you receive a disturbing message?"

He realizes that he is frowning. He changes his expression to neutral. "Disturbing...not exactly. There was a directive from Headquarters that needs your attention. But let us enjoy our meal."

An hour later, they both sit before the message screen and read:

Captain Spock, you are ordered to command the scout ship _USS Surak II_. You will have a crew of 150. This crew will include your wife, Dr. Leonard McCoy and Commander Uhura. Your mission is to investigate the planetoid Jarus, which holds the human colony name New Barbados. Two female members of the colony stole a flivver and reached Space Station Seven. These women claim that a gentleman name Simon Gardner and 'his thugs', as they put it, have taken over the colony by tainting the food supply with a mind-controlling drug. Also, these women state that there is harsh brutality and imprisonment for any who go against Mr. Garner. Some are used as slaves for manual labor. You must investigate these claims. We must be certain at all cost that no human rights are being violated.

You, Captain Spock, will lead the landing party. The party will consist of your wife, Dr. McCoy, and five security specialists. The specialists are to beam down ahead of the away team. Their mission is to blend in with the colonists and ascertain if they are indeed subjected to mind controlling drugs. You, Captain, will be our spy, for lack of a better term. You will befriend Mr. Gardner to gain his trust. We cannot act till proof is obtained. Once you have all necessary evidence, contact Star Fleet command. Then we will deploy the _USS Excelsior_ for a rescue. You are to debark tomorrow at 1000 hours. Good day, Captain Spock and Lieutenant Commander Spock. Godspeed.

Admiral Jonathan Jamies

T'Mara studies her husband's features. "Wow...I guess no time to mourn. Duty calls."

Spock inwardly sighs. "Yes. Star Fleet does not recognize personal privilege." He commands the computer to turn off. As he stands, his hand reaches for T'Mara's hand. He walks her out of the office. He spots his three children in the living room. They both sit on the love seat.

"Children." Spock gets their attention. T'Anya is sitting on the floor with her padd as T'Meika sits on the club chair, while Stefan continues to play with his toys.

"Yes, Father?" T'Meika says, looking at both parents. T'Anya also looks up at her parents. She places her padd on her lap. Stefan, who is now two and a half, briefly looks up but then returns his attention to his toy bear.

Spock glances over to his wife, then back at their children. "The best way to proceed is to be straightforward. Your mother and I have been called off-world to investigate a colony. Perhaps human rights are being violated. I cannot go into detail, for the rest is classified. Your mother and I need to leave at 0900 hours tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, Father? Such short notice," T'Meika interrupts him.

Hearing the serious tone of his father, Stefan climbs up onto the sofa and sits between his parents.

"Yes, unfortunate. I regret that we will not be available to ease you through this time of mourning. We will contact Grandpa Andre and T'Sora to see when is the best time for the three of you to go over."

T'Meika looks at her father. Fear creeps into her. She never likes it when he has to leave. First, there was the Nimbus II incident, when Sybok kidnapped the three Federation representatives and hijacked the _Enterprise_. Then the _Enterprise_ was used as an olive branch to the Klingons, and things went badly. Both times she had an irrational fear that he would not return. She knows by her sister's face that T'Anya shares that same irrational emotion.

T'Anya is the first to speak. "Father... can Star Fleet not order some else like your friend Admiral Kirk?"

"Admiral Kirk is already touring on the _USS Kennedy._ He is evaluating the cadets' performance. My daughter, when a Star Fleet Admiral calls you for duty, you must go. As I told your mother, Star Fleet does not recognize personal privileges. I realize this is hard for one so young, but put your trust in God. All will unfold as it should."

"But Dad...I...I am scared." She bows her head in shame.

T'Meika leans forward. "Father...I am a bit older, however, I too feel a bit of trepidation," she admits.

Spock takes a deep breath, then places his elbows on his thighs and clasps his hands together. T'Mara briefly rubs his back. He appreciates her small gesture, but his focus is still on their offspring. "Children, I regret that this is a last-minute order and that you just said farewell to your baby sister...T'Sheika. Most unfortunate timing. As much as you do not want us to leave, we also wish not to be parted from you both."

oooooooo

That night, Spock and T'Mara lay in their bed, under the covers.

"Angel...are you feeling apprehensive about our mission?" T'Mara asks as she cuddles against him.

"Apprehensive? No. Are you?"

"Perhaps...I don't know why. But I have an eerie feeling that something terrible might happen. I know it isn't logical, but nevertheless it creeps into my mind."

"T'Mara, put those fears aside. I have checked the duty roster. The crew is a very experienced one. As you are aware, Commander Uhura is a seasoned officer. Our friend Dr. McCoy is also accompanying us. Take it as a routine mission, but most of all remember John 14:27: 'Peace I leave with you; My peace I give to you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be fearful.'" His voice is tender and reassuring.

She smiles sweetly and then kisses him on the cheek. "Yes...yes perhaps it is only because there have been so many years since I was called to serve aboard a ship."

He sees a change in her expression. "T'Mara what do you find amusing?"

"Just that my logical husband is the one reminding me that faith is the key."

"Indeed, my love...well, you only have yourself to blame for that." His eyes comb every inch of his wife's lovely brown face.

"Me... really? All my fault, huh?"

He interlocks his finger with hers. "Yes, you guided this lost, lonely soul with patience to the peace he sought for many years. The serenity he discovered could only be found in The Lord." His love for his wife comes to his face. Their lips meet tenderly. "T'Mara, the hour grows late, and we have an active day ahead of us." He rests his head on his pillow. Soon they are fast asleep.

oooooooooo

At the Star Base, Admiral Jamieson greets them, and then hands Spock a diskette that holds the details of the mission. Spock and T'Mara salute the Admiral, then board a flivver. They settle in their seats. In a couple of minutes, the space vehicle approaches 'dry dock'. The _USS Surak II_ is now in view. The hanger doors open, allowing the flivver in the hanger deck. It is a smooth landing. Spock thanks the pilot and they exit the aircraft.

They are greeted by Commander Uhura and Dr. McCoy.

"You know, Spock, I thought I had semi-retired, but I guess Star Fleet has other plans for me. I am getting too old for these jaunts in outer space," McCoy complains.

Spock looks to his friend. "Well, Doctor, they must believe you are best for the job at hand."

"Thank you, but I won't be looking forward to having my molecules scrambled around."

Uhura smiles at the doctor's comments. She looks at her Captain. "Spock, I am honored to serve under you again."

"Nyota, I am pleased to have you as my second-in-command."

"Thank you, Spock." She smiles at him, then faces T'Mara. "How you faring? I...just...you just..."

"It is alright. I am fine, Nyota. Thank you. I have been turning that pain over to God, but I am a bit apprehensive about being called on a mission like this. It has been a while for me."

Uhura gives her a smile of reassurance. "Girl, you'll be fine."

Spock grabs hold of their bags. "Commander, I will see you on the bridge. Doctor, I will see you in the briefing room at 1500 hours." He then touches his wife's forearm. "Come, my wife."

In the corridor, T'Mara inquires, "Uh, do you know where our quarters are located?" They keep walking.

"Yes, T'Mara, I study the schematic diagram of the ship." He guides her onto the lift. They ride the lift to B Deck. They walk down another corridor to the Captain's quarters. They enter the cabin. Both are pleasantly surprised by its spaciousness.

She smiles in appreciation. "Well, home away from home."

"Indeed" He places their bags by the front of the bed.

T'Mara goes over to test out the bed. "I am indeed impressed. I believe these quarters are nicer, and the dimensions are larger than our quarters on the _Enterprise_."

"Yes, however, my quarters aboard the _Enterprise_ were not true Captain's quarters. If you compare Admiral Kirk's old quarters, the dimensions are approximately the same. But I do agree it does appear more aesthetically pleasing. Perhaps, for the fact that this ship is only 1.758 years old. Ship designs have improved since the _Enterprise's_ last refit."

His eyes notice a whiskey bottle sitting on the desk, and he walks over to it. There is a bright green ribbon wrapped around the bottle. There is a handwritten note sitting under the bottle of Tennessee Whiskey. Spock lifts the bottle to remove the note.

T'Mara approaches him from the rear. "From Dr. McCoy, I presume?"

His brow goes upwards. "A good presumption." He reads the note aloud. "Spock, just a little gift to wish you luck. I know you don't believe in luck, but you understand the sentiment. Oh yes, don't forget to share. Your friend, McCoy."

Spock places the bottle back on the desk. "Fascinating...I will thank the good doctor at the briefing. Come, T'Mara, I need to get to the bridge." They leave their quarters, then walk down the corridor. Spock is about to tell T'Mara how to get to her office at sickbay, but senses she would prefer that he escort her. Since they arrived ahead of schedule, he decides to guide her there. They arrive at the lift, then ride it to Deck D. He walks her to her office and they exchange a private, parting kiss.

The bridge crew of the scout ship is settled in their positions when Spock arrives.

"Captain on the bridge," announces the helmsman.

Spock steps down to the command chair. Before sitting, he scans the bridge. When his eyes meet Uhura's, he gives her a polite nod. "Commander, are all crew members accounted for?"

"Yes Captain, all accounted for, and the ship is secured."

"Excellent." He sits down. "Ensign, pilot her out of space dock. One quarter impulse power."

"Aye, Captain." Ensign George commences by easing on the lever. The ship slowly maneuvers its way clear of space dock.

Once out of earth's orbit, Spock places his next command. "Plot in the coordinates for the planetoid Jarus."

"Plotted and laid in, sir."

"Excellent, then engage at warp factor three."

"Aye, Captain." The helmsman pushes the lever farther.

The engines ignite. They are on their way to Jarus. As the scout ship passes Saturn, Spock leans slightly to one side and contemplates the upcoming mission. If the women's stories are true, his task will not be an easy one. Jarus Colony consisted of approximately five hundred humans from the Americas. These people had disliked being inundated by the various alien races arriving to make Earth their home. Some members of this colony were formerly Clean Up Earth members. Spock wonders why Star Fleet asked him to lead this mission, considering the colony's animosity towards aliens. Surely the leader of the colony would not be pleased to meet with a Vulcan.

ooooooo

In a private corner of sickbay, Dr. McCoy approaches T'Mara and asks, "Hey, do you have a minute?'

"What's up, Doctor?" she asks.

He moves a bit closer. "Oh, just wanted to see how you are doing now. When you came aboard, you stated that you were apprehensive. Are you still feeling that way?"

"I am feeling a bit better. But that may change when we beam down." She gives him a weak smile.

"T'Mara, please don't mention to your husband what I am going to share with you. I want you to know that even though Spock and I may not see eye to eye on many issues, he is a good man, and well…he has guts. Many years ago, I didn't feel he could command a starship. Especially a starship full of emotional beings. But now, be assured, he makes an excellent Captain. His only problem is that he doesn't believe in himself as a leader. But I can understand that; it's hard coming behind Jim Kirk. He shouldn't compare his command style with Jim's. We as a crew should remind ourselves to also not compare him to Jim. That is not fair to him. T'Mara, I'm sure this mission will go well." McCoy pats her shoulder.

"Thank you, Leonard, and I promise to keep this between us." She gives a half-smile.

oooooo

1500 hours arrive. Spock sits at the head of the briefing room table. There are five security specialists present, along with Dr. McCoy, Medic Jennifer Lopez, Uhura, and T'Mara.

He scans the room, then leans back in his chair and outlines all the information about Jarus. Then he adds, "Star Fleet has already gained permission for us to beam down to New Barbados. They informed the colony marshal that we are there to aid them with supplies, medical exams, and equipment. We must not reveal our true intent." He looks to the head of security. "Lieutenant Martinez, I will need you to lead your team down first. You will be dressing as colonists, and beam into the outskirts of the city. The colony's sensors are not designed to pick up any transport beams, so they won't be able to detect you. Your assignment is to mingle with the colonists for the purpose of observation. All your reports to the ship must be in code. You should contact Commander Uhura every four hours."

"Yes, Captain. I will set up a team meeting to go over the particulars of the mission," Lieutenant Martinez replies.

Nyota Uhura glances over to Spock. "Captain, may I ask a question?"

"Proceed, Commander."

"Captain, I've heard a rumor that this colony was formed by a group of humans who despise or at least distrust other alien races. Some may have been members of CUE. Did Star Fleet Command inform the marshal that two of the landing party are Vulcan?"

Spock had not yet shared that information with the group. Glancing at T'Mara, he sees that her brows are furrowed. He addresses Uhura. "Commander, yes, that is not just a rumor but fact, yet there may be other factors why the humans left earth. I do not know if Star Fleet Command has informed the marshal of the fact that he will be meeting with Vulcans. I guess, as the human phrase goes, we will cross that road when we get there."

"And if I do not hear from you every four hours, what are my orders?" Uhura asks.

"Attempt to contact us or the security team. If that fails, send another security team down. By no means, Uhura, are you to beam down. I need my best officer here on the ship." He now stands and places his hands behind his back.

"Aye sir," Uhura responds with understanding.

"In that case, dismissed," he commands. Before Dr. McCoy leaves, Spock approaches him. "Doctor, please come to our quarters at 2130 hours. I believe we have some more to discuss."

McCoy smiles knowingly. "I will be there, Captain."

The briefing room empties of all but Spock and T'Mara. Spock feels his wife's eyes upon him.

Before he can open his mouth, T'Mara speaks. "You held back information from me? Why didn't you tell me why the colonists left earth?" Her voice is tight.

He swallows. "T'Mara, I regret not telling you before. I did not wish for you to be overly concerned. You were already anxious."

Her lips turn downwards. "So what's the difference if I became concerned a few hours earlier? Your wife is not a child."

He places his hands on each of her upper arms. "No, you are not. Forgive me. You are correct, I should have shared this information at once. Come, I need to report back on the bridge."

T'Mara relaxes a bit. She is inches from him. He lowers his head, then his lips meet hers. It is a brief but tender kiss.

ooooooo

That evening, Doctor McCoy enters their spacious quarters.

"Have a seat, Doctor." T'Mara points to an empty chair. They are all sitting by a small table. The table holds two whiskey glasses, a regular glass, bite-size snacks, and a container holding ice. There is also a Tennessee whiskey bottle.

Spock places ice in each glass. "T'Mara, are you sure you don't want to partake?" asks Spock.

"No, not tonight, you two enjoy. I'll just have water."

They spend the next couple of hours enjoying light conversation. They all agree not to discuss the upcoming mission. T'Mara is a bit surprised when her usually restrained husband decides to consume a second shot glass of the hard bourbon. Normally when they visited the good doctor, the most he would drink was one. T'Mara wonders if her husband needs to release the tension of the upcoming mission. Tenseness he would deny experiencing.

McCoy begins to stand. Spock and T'Mara also stand.

"Spock...T'Mara...thank you for the pleasant evening. Oh, T'Mara, excellent choice in snacks." His words emerge a bit loosely.

"You are thanking the wrong person, Leonard. Thank Spock. He chose tonight's fare." She smiles sweetly.

"M'm ...really. Then thank you, Spock."

"You are quite welcome, Leonard."

McCoy begins to turn away. "Goodnight Spock...T'Mara."

Spock sees the doctor slightly sway. "Goodnight, Leonard...are you well?"

McCoy manages to steady himself. "I am fine," he says with slurred assurance.

Spock decides to let him be, for the doctor took pride in his high tolerance for alcohol. But Spock has noticed that over the years, the doctor could not handle liquor as well. It is an unpleasant reminder that his human friends age quickly.

ooooooo

Two days later, the ship is approaching Jarus. All is in readiness for the mission.

On the bridge, Spock is seated in the command chair. His fingers tap the intercom button. "Mr. Martinez, have your team in the transporter room in five minutes."

"Aye, Captain," Martinez says through the intercom.

"Preparing for orbit, sir," the helmsman states.

"Commander Uhura, please contact Mr. Gardner," Spock says as he stares at the enlarging planetoid screen.

A moment later, she reports, "I succeeded in contacting him, sir."

"On screen, Commander."

An image of a light-complected man with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail now appears on the screen. He is standing in front of a large oak desk.

"Captain Spock, I presume."

"Your presumption is correct."

"Captain Spock, it is my honor to be able to meet one of Star Fleet's finest officer. I heard of your many exploits with Admiral Kirk. You are a hero, Captain Spock," Mr. Gardner says with his hands behind his back.

"Thank-you, Mr. Gardner, for your kind words. I would like to schedule a meeting with you at 0900 hours tomorrow. I will be accompanied by Lieutenant Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Lieutenant Commander Lopez." Spock's face remains unreadable.

Mr. Gardner smiles. "Lieutenant Commander Spock is your wife?"

"Correct. Is the hour agreeable?"

"Agreeable, Captain. I look forward to your arrival." Mr. Gardner's image fades away. The screen goes back to viewing the planetoid.

Spock taps the intercom button. "Transporter room. Has Mr. Martinez and his team beamed down to Jarus?"

"Yes, sir, beam down was successful."

"Excellent, Chief Edwards."

A few minutes later Uhura speaks up. "Captain, coded message received from Martinez. The team is safe and sound, 5.763 miles west of the city. He states that they are coming up to a wooden building. He will contact us at the next scheduled interval."

ooooooo

Spock meets T'Mara in the officers' lounge at 1200 hours. He is sitting across from his lovely wife.

"Any news from the security specialists?" T'Mara puts down her glass.

"Affirmative, they located an underground establishment. They are attempting to befriend the people. It will be crucial for the specialists to gain their trust. If successful, they can obtain information as to whether there is a mind control drug and who is responsible."

"The drug could be in the food or water supply. How will the specialists protect themselves from the drug?"

"The team brought their own food and water provisions."

"Good... any leads?"

Spock finishes chewing his bite of vegetarian meatloaf. He takes the napkin and wipes his mouth. "Nothing substantial at this time. Our job will be to gain the trust of Mr. Gardner and his cohorts. You need to study Mr. Gardner and give a psychological opinion of him. McCoy and Lopez will conduct physicals on the colonists." He picks up his glass and takes a drink.

"A challenging task." T'Mara sips on her iced tea.

"Indeed. We need to have substantial evidence that Mr. Gardner and his accomplices are behind this mind control and human rights violations. If this man is indeed psychotic, then we are not sure what he is capable of doing." He leans back in his chair.

"Yes, and if his cohorts are under his control, we could be over our heads with this investigation." Feeling her anxiety grow, she pushes her plate aside. "I'm finished."

Spock stands, then picks up both their trays. "Do not be overly concerned about what might happen. The security specialists will not be far. If the need arises, they will be able to rescue us."

Spock heads to the bridge, and T'Mara returns to her sickbay office. Spock receives further coded updates from the team. Yes, the food supplies were tainted with an unknown drug. The team was still analyzing the drug. They did learn that it is tasteless and odorless. The team also discovered that the underground grows their own food.

oooooo

The hour is quickly approaching for the second phase of the mission. As his shift ends, Spock rises from his command chair and approaches the communication console. Commander Uhura has already left her station. "Mr. Conrad, please relay any messages to my quarters."

"Aye, Captain."

"Lieutenant Commander Johnson, you have the con."

As Spock heads to the lift, he considers the situation. The last message from Mr. Martinez disturbed him. Mr. Gardner seems to be psychotic with delusions of grandeur. It is likely that the colonists will need to be rescued from the clutches of this man.

He heads to his quarters, and finds T'Mara already sitting at their small table where dinner is waiting. He removes his uniform jacket. He places it in the laundry chute.

Dressed in casual clothes, T'Mara asks, "Your day went well?"

He sits down across from her. "Yes," he simply states, for he does not want to disclose the information which he just learned. He prefers to not even discuss the mission tonight.

She studies his features as she eats. Though his face is stoic, she is sensing some disquiet. But she knows her husband all too well. If he did not want to talk about something, there would be no way for her to get him to converse.

She sips her red wine. She puts her glass down. Finally she comments, "Quiet tonight. I guess you have a lot on your mind."

He smiles inwardly at her phrasing. "On my mind?" A smile creeps into his eyes. "Indeed, but let us have a pleasant evening, for tomorrow we will venture into less agreeable encounters, perhaps even dangerous ones. I suggest that we talk by subspace to our children, and then play a game of 3-D chess."


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, all is in readiness. Armed and outfitted with supplies, the landing party steps onto a transporter platform.

"Energize," Spock commands.

Mr. Simon Gardner and three of his comrades watch the transporter beams to turn into living beings. He stands up in front of his desk. He puts on a smile. Spock, T'Mara, McCoy, and Lopez are all facing the four men.

Mr. Gardner offers his hand. "Captain Spock, welcome."

Spock steps forward and graciously shakes the man's hand. "Greetings, Mr. Gardner. This is Lieutenant Commander T'Mara Spock, who is also my wife."

T'Mara steps forward. Simon takes her hand, then kisses the back of it. "I am honored to meet such a beautiful woman." He lets go of her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Gardner, for your kind words." T'Mara steps away, then glances at Spock.

Spock gestures to McCoy. "My Chief Medical officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy."

Simon shakes the doctor's hand. "We could use a good medical man here. We will arrange a room for you to commence your exams."

Spock then gestures to Lopez. "Our Chief Medic, Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Lopez."

Mr. Gardner takes her hand, then kisses the back of it. "Another lovely lady in my presence. Maybe I should reconsider joining Star Fleet. I did not realize they had such beauties there."

Lopez pulls her hand slowly away. "Thank you, sir."

"Captain, we appreciate your arrival. We have arranged quarters for you and your staff. George, escort these fine people to their rooms."

"Yes, Mr. Gardner." George guides them out of the brick building. He walks them to another brick structure, which is a block away. They all walk up a set of steps and go inside.

"We only have two spare rooms." George opens the doors to each room. "Make yourself at home. Mr. Gardner will be in his office most of the day. Once you are ready, just come back over."

"Thank you, sir," Spock says, then faces McCoy. "Well, Doctor, I presume this room will be suitable for you and Lopez."

"Quite suitable, Spock." McCoy smiles at Lopez. He gestures to the medic with an almost flirtatious manner.

Spock raises his brow, then turns toward his own room with T'Mara. He places their bags at the front of the bed. Very quietly, he says, "I do hope McCoy remembers that these quarters likely contain surveillance devices."

He waits until they are all back outside before asking, "T'Mara, after your brief encounter, what is your assessment of Simon Gardner?"

As they walk, she considers. "Mind you, this is based on intuition. In such a short meeting, I can say he was putting on a good front, but I briefly sensed some psychopathy traits from him." She frowns. "High intelligence also, which makes him very formidable."

"Indeed. Thank you, T'Mara, that is helpful."

They soon arrive back at Gardner's office building and walk up a flight of stairs. Spock knocks on the solid wood door.

"Come in," an assistant responds.

They enter, and Spock approaches the governor's desk. "Mr. Gardner, we would like to proceed with the physicals."

"Certainly, your doctor and medic may use the room down the hall. My aides will escort the colonists in." Mr. Gardner shifts in his chair. "George, show the doctor and the lovely medic to the room."

"Certainly, sir." The aide rises and gestures for McCoy and Lopez to follow. They leave the room.

"Captain, Lieutenant Commander, please sit." Gardner points to two chairs.

Spock rolls both chairs in front of the desk. He allows T'Mara to sit first. "Mr. Gardner..."

"Please call me Simon. There is no need for formality."

"Very well...Simon, your colonists – are they all content with your government?" Spock asks frankly.

Simon chokes out a laugh. "Well, there is always the disgruntled few, but yes, they are quite happy. There is enough work, food, water. No one lacks here." He smiles suggestively at T'Mara. "And there are the pleasures of life…"

Spock clears his throat. "Mr. Gardner…"

"Oh Captain, no harm done. Just being friendly." Gardner gives a sly smile.

"No...of course not, Simon." Spock stretches his legs out crossing them by his ankles. He thinks it best to play the governor's game.

"So Spock, you had mentioned supplies."

"Yes, we offer food, medical supplies, and equipment. We just need to schedule when and where."

"Excellent, Spock. We can discuss that later. By the way, how long do you plan to stay here on our colony?" Simon's eyes dart back and forth.

"Star Fleet wants a thorough report on your colony's progress, which is typical. So perhaps ten days. I hope this will not present an inconvenience for you and your staff."

"Oh, no trouble, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Take advantage of our hospitality and all New Barbados has to offer." Simon nervously shifts in his chair. "Everyone will welcome you."

Spock notices that Mr. Gardner did not look him straight in the eye. "My wife and I will be welcomed by the colonists? I understand that the humans who formed this colony disdain non-human species, especially Vulcans. They were not pleased that earth became home for some aliens."

"Your wife..."

"Yes, like me she is half Vulcan. So Simon, is this fact?"

Simon's brows crinkle downwards. "Oh...Spock, no. Those are strictly vicious rumors. We are open-minded individuals. There'll be no problems here."

"Then you won't object if my wife and I do some exploring?" Spock rises, and T'Mara follows suit.

"Go ahead, be my guest." Simon stands, then waves his hand towards the door.

"Thank you," Spock replies, and leaves with T'Mara.

Inside the room, Mr. Gardner's demeanor changes. Still standing, he folds his arms across his chest. "George, send two men to follow that damn pointed-eared bastard and his wife. Tell the men to keep their distance. They must not know they are being followed, and those damn beasts have acute hearing."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." George leaves the room.

"Vulcans...they disgust me," Simon mutters to himself.

Spock and T'Mara walk down the hallway. They enter the room where McCoy and Lopez are conducting physicals.

"Doctor, may I have a moment with you?" Spock asks.

"Certainly, Captain." McCoy leaves the room with him.

The Captain pulls him aside, then whispers, "Have you discovered any evidence of mind-controlling drug in the people's systems?"

"No Spock, but I have a suspicion that they are choosing who we see," McCoy says, also in a low voice.

Spock straightens as he remarks, "I suspected as much. Well, Doctor, continue on. T'Mara and I are headed out to explore the city. We will return to our room in approximately three hours."

"Okay, Captain then we will see you then." McCoy walks back to the examination room.

Spock and T'Mara proceed down the stairway, then exit the building. They walk the city streets. Both observe the passersby to see if they can detect any unusual behaviors. They begin to receive hard stares from some colonists.

One person gawks, then yells, "Vulcan, get out of here! We don't care if you are a member of Star Fleet. You are the reason we left earth!" This outburst is noticed by others.

Another man steps forward. "Go back to your ship, Vulcan dog!"

Spock urges T'Mara to get close by his side.

"Not so welcome as we were led to believe," she states, keeping a keen eye on the ever-increasing number of malcontents. Five men emerge from the growing crowd, carrying lead pipes.

Spock and T'Mara draw their phasers and attempt to back away, but suddenly there are other men behind them. Determined arms lash out and knock the phasers away. A pipe swings toward Spock, but he manages to avoid it. Three colonists grab hold of T'Mara. As she struggles to break free, they throw her to the street and pin her down. Spock grapples with the same man who is continuing to attack him with a pipe. A blow from the pipe strikes his right side, but he manages to twist around, get behind his assailant, and fell him with a nerve pinch.

While Spock faces two other pipe swinging assailants, T'Mara encounters problems of her own. One of the men restraining her notices a cut on her cheek.

"You are a blasted half breed!" he sneers, and backhands her.

She does not flinch and is able to keep her face expressionless. This provokes the man into slapping her face again. She still does not cringe. The man on the other side of her presses his knee down hard on her side. He presses down even further. He keeps it up until she finally cries out in pain. Distracted by her cry, Spock is hit in the back by a pipe. The blow is so hard that it causes him to fall to his knees.

Twenty-five yards away, two men watch the attack. One pulls out his phone and contacts Mr. Gardner.

Simon, who is walking back to his office, answers his phone. "Yes," he says curtly.

"Mr. Gardner, this is Steve. Our guests are under attack by some of the colonists."

"Damn! I did not want any harm done to our 'friends', at least not yet. Contact the authorities and stop them now! We can't afford to have them suspect us."

"Yes, sir." Steve quickly calls for help and then puts away his pocket phone. Together with his companion, he runs toward Spock and T'Mara. "Stop! Stop! You are attacking innocent people!" he screams at the crowd.

Confusion breaks over the attackers' faces. "Why? Are we not to attack all those we call nonhuman?"

"These people are here to assist us. It is a crime to attack Fleet officers! You must cease!" Steve tries to yank one man away from Spock. Sirens can be heard. The men and bystanders scatter like mice.

T'Mara stands up first. She coughs, trying to catch her breath. Seeing Spock on the ground, she runs to his side. He slowly stands, then sways into her. She helps to steady him.

"I am alright," he assures her. He observes the cuts and bruises on her face. "And you?"

"Yes...yes I will be fine. My side hurts, but I don't think any substantial damage was done. Are you certain you are okay?"

He bends over to dust himself off, then straightens his uniform jacket. "Yes. Bruised muscles, most likely."

Spock turns to face Steve.

"Are you injured?" Steve asks with caution.

"I am functional, sir. My wife seems not to have suffered any serious damage." Spock's voice goes cold. "That is not the welcome we were promised. Explain."

"I apologize, sir. This sort of thing rarely happens. The people here are for the most part quite orderly."

Spock's eyes bore into him. "Perhaps that is because you do not have Vulcans walking down your streets."

"Captain, you need to discuss this with Mr. Gardner. I assume you can walk?" Steve responds.

"Of course."

They all make their way back to the main building. T'Mara observes that Spock has some difficulty climbing the stairs. She wonders if his ribs are cracked. They all walk to the room where Dr. McCoy and Jennifer Lopez are finishing physicals on two colonists.

Seeing them entering, McCoy's eyes widen. "Spock! T'Mara! What happened? Sit down here." McCoy indicates the chairs nearest him.

Spock needs attention first," T'Mara tells him. "He was struck by pipes."

McCoy runs a medical scanner over him. His eyes flare when he sees Mr. Gardner enter the room. "Is this how you treat people who come to offer you aid?"

Mr. Gardner looks to Spock, then back to the good doctor. "Just a misunderstanding among the colonists."

McCoy's hands clench and his voice becomes gruff. "Misunderstanding... my foot. I don't call this a misunderstanding. I call it assault."

As he helps Spock remove his uniform jacket and shirt, the Vulcan closes his eyes to control the pain. T'Mara gasps as she sees the welts on both arms, the blackish-green bruising surrounding his rib cage and back. His right ribcage is swollen.

McCoy and Lopez begin treating Spock.

"This won't happen again," Simon promises. "I'll have the men who are responsible arrested."

After a few moments, McCoy asks Spock to stand and breathe in. He carefully wraps the captain's midsection with a pressure bandage, then turns his attention to T'Mara. He runs a scanner over her. She is fortunate to have only received bruising on one side.

After Lopez helps Spock into his shirt, he faces the governor. "Mr. Gardner, we were obviously being followed by two of your men. May I ask why they did not stop the attack at once?"

"Well, Captain, they were not spying on you. I sent them out for your protection. Believe me, those men will be disciplined for the lack of a quick response." Simon glances over to George. "Inform Steve and Charles that they will be suspended for a week without pay for dereliction of duties."

"Yes, sir. Right away." George contacts Steve and Charles via computer. Simon fronts a smile. "Approve, Spock?"

"Adequate, Simon. Should I assume that if we venture out tomorrow, we will not encounter any further problems?"

"You have my word." Gardner's eyes waver.

Spock expression hardens. "I had your word before. Perhaps you need to convince me."

"Let me know when you wish to explore so I can have the authorities put out extra patrols," Simon says with conviction.

"Very well. My wife and I will head back to our room to rest. Doctor, Medic Lopez, are you finished with the exams for today?"

"Two more, Spock," McCoy remarks.

"Alright Doctor, come by our room when you are done. There are some things I wish to discuss."

Simon speaks up. "Oh Captain, one of my men will come by your room at 1830 hours. Dinner at New Barbados Inn, for some nice elegant dining and good spirits. Dress clothes will be provided for all of you." He flashes a broad smile.

Spock slightly sighs. He wants to decline, but determines to continue the charade. "Very well, Simon. 1830 hours."

Simon leaves the room and goes back to his office.

"Mr. Gardner, should we taint their food with Transoxidene?" George asks.

"No, not at this time. I need to keep their minds clear. They are not here to give us aid. They are here to investigate us. I need to determine how much they already know. Also, there are rumors among the colonists that there are five strangers passing themselves as colonists. I believe they are members of Spock's crew. We will continue this deception till we discover the truth." Simon sits down at his desk.

oooooo

Back in his room with T'Mara, Spock sets up a small interference device and then sits on the edge of the bed. He takes his communicator in hand and signals the ship.

"Captain Spock, how are things proceeding?" Commander Uhura's voice comes over the communicator.

At the moment, he decides to hold back about being attack. "Commander, all is well. Any updates?"

"Everyone has reported in. Nothing new so far." Then the commander sends across a coded message.

"Received, Uhura. I will report back in four hours. Spock out."

T'Mara sits next to Spock, who is entering the sequence of codes into the padd. He returns his focus to his wife. "My aisha, how are you feeling?" He touches lightly her bruised face with his forefinger.

She caresses the side of his face. "I'm fine. Just sore where that man laid his knee into me. And you? How are you holding up?"

He knows she is deeply concerned. "Doctor McCoy mended my cracked ribs, but I will need to be careful for a time. The deep bruises are a bit more of a challenge."

"You should rest. We have a couple of hours till we need to get ready for our evening with Mr. Wonderful." She pats his knee.

Picking up on her tone he responds, "I assume you meant that as sarcasm. In any case, I cannot rest until Dr. McCoy and..."

There is a knock on the door.

"I think you just talked up our friends," she smiles.

"Indeed." Spock stands, then walks to the door and opens it. "Come inside." Once McCoy and Lopez enter, he tells them, "An interference devise is in place. We can speak freely."

"Well Spock, as I informed you before, all the colonists we examined show no signs of mind control drugs. But I suspect that is because they were hand selected."

Lopez turns to face Spock. "Captain, this is true, but these colonists seem glassy-eyed, and a bit fearful."

T'Mara begins to nod in agreement. "Yes, I also noticed some fear in George's eyes. His demeanor is one of uneasiness, not respect. He obeys because he is scared. The men that attacked us seemed almost zombie-like...for lack a better description."

McCoy glances back to Spock. "Is it wise to join this man for dinner? How do we know he won't have our food tainted?"

"Yes, a distinct possibility," Spock concurs.

Lopez spoke up. "Captain, I can sneak samples of the food and drink, then excuse myself. In the restroom, I can use my padd to run an analysis. It would only take a couple of minutes."

"Very well," Spock agrees. "We will not partake of any food or drink until you return."

McCoy sighs. "Well Spock, this man needs rest. I guess we will see you in a couple of hours."

Alone with his wife, Spock sits heavily on the edge of the bed. She kneels in front of him and starts to remove his boots.

"Please...hand me my padd," he asks her. "I need to go over..."

She waves her forefinger at him. "No, it can wait. Let's lie down and relax. I'll set an alarm in case we fall asleep."

He decides to let his wife win this battle.

Sometime later, a tapping on the door causes T'Mara to wake up. She stretches, then goes to the door. She cautiously opens it, revealing a young man holding clothing in his hands.

"Ma'am, for tonight." He hands her two hangers. One holds a shimmering blue evening gown, the other a jet-black tuxedo with a sky-blue dress shirt.

Eyeing them with appreciation, she says, "Thank you."

He bows and then turns to leave. By the time she reenters the room, Spock is sitting up. She glances at the wall clock. It is time to get ready.

Laying everything on the bed, she tells him, "A man brought this over."

Spock fingers his tuxedo. "More formal than I expected."

"Yes." She smiles. "Do you want to go to the shower first? If so, I need to remove the pressure bandage until you finish."

"Proceed," he says, wincing slightly from the pain as he raises his arms.

She carefully removes the bandage. He lets go a breath. "Thank you, my wife."

A bit later, when T'Mara finishes her shower, she comes out of the bathroom and finds Spock fully dressed, standing in front of the wall mirror. "You, sir, look absolutely handsome. I've always thought that black is your color." She moves over to the bed and retrieves her evening gown.

"Thank you." Spock turns around, now watching her as she slips the gown over her head. He walks over and zips up the back of the dress. She turns around. The sky-blue dress clings to her natural curves. The front overly displays her cleavage.

She studies her reflection in the wall mirror. "Let me guess who picked out this gown," she says with sarcasm.

"Who, T'Mara?"

She sighs. "Who else but Mr. Wonderful...I mean Mr. Gardner. I feel his eyes following me. Jennifer has experienced the same feeling."

He appraises his wife. He has to agreed that the dress is overly sensual. Placing a hand on each of her upper arms, he admits, "I would prefer that some things remain for my eyes only."

She smiles. "Yes, your eyes only...James." She smooths out his shiny lapels.

His expression switches to puzzlement. James? She never refers to Admiral Kirk as James.

Seeing his face, his wife giggles. "Look at you. Black tux, sky blue shirt, and black bow tie. Not James Kirk, silly. James Bond. You look like a spy."

His brow starts climbing. Then it comes to him. "Ah yes, James Bond by Ian Fleming. I read two of his books."

T'Mara 's eyes widen a bit for she did not think he would read spy novels. She makes a mental note to ask him later what he thought of the books. She also thinks when they get home, she might get him to watch the Bond movies.

"I have been feeling rather like a secret agent," he admits. "Deceit does not come easy for me, but I must succeed. Not just for our sakes, T'Mara, but for the helpless colonists trapped under this ruthless man's control." He gently fingers her hair.

She reaches up, and grasps his hand, and brings it to her lips. "My love, we are all in this together. Come, we better head over to Dr. McCoy's room."

They leave their room, and Spock knocks on the door across from theirs. Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Commander step into the hall. The good doctor is also dressed in a jet-black tux. The only difference is that his shirt was pure white. Jennifer's gown is the same design as T'Mara's, but is also white.

McCoy interlocks his arm with Jennifer's. "Well, let's get this little charade over with. The quicker I can get this monkey suit off, the better."

It is dark outside. As they reach the street, a strange man approaches them. He appears to be about six foot five inches tall and weighs perhaps 250 pounds. Those pounds are all muscle.

The man says to them, "Hello, my name is Gary. I am going to transport you to the Inn. Follow me."

They all follow him to a long, black, air limo. He opens the door by remote. McCoy and Lopez sit on the first rear bench seat. Spock and T'Mara sit on the rear bench seat across from McCoy and Lopez. The limo lands in front of the New Barbados Inn. The doors open and all exit the vehicle. A Maitre d' guides them to the table where Simon Gardner is seated. He is dressed in a black tux with a lavender dress shirt.

"Welcome," he greets them. "You all look splendid." His eyes appraise both T'Mara and Jennifer. "Sit, ladies."

Spock pulls out a chair for T'Mara. McCoy does the same for Jennifer. A waiter goes by and pours a gold liquid into each goblet.

Mr. Gardner stands. "A toast."

They all stand.

"To new friends. May their stay be a pleasant one. May our friendship reach beyond this colony."

"Hear, Hear," all say as they clink their goblets. All then sit, and the _Enterprise_ crewmembers pretend to sip the alcoholic beverage. A hologram menu appears in front of each person. A few minutes later, their orders are placed. They engage in casual conversation until their meals arrive. Jennifer Lopez surreptitiously sneaks samples of the food and drink into her napkin, then excuses herself.

Mr. Gardner looks at Spock. "So, you don't trust me?"

Spock brow goes upwards. "I am not sure what you are referring to."

Simon leans to one side. He has his elbow on the arm of the chair. "You sent your medic to examine the meal. Really, why would drug your food?"

Spock keeps his expression stoic. "Simon, I did not make any request of my medic."

"Okay...maybe just my imagination." Simon briefly smiles. They continue their conversation.

Jennifer smiles as she returns from the restroom. When she sits down, she begins to eat, and her shipmates follow suit.

Spock has observed that the gold liquor is not typical alcohol. It might be as strong as Romulan Ale. He also notices that the waiter continues attempting to refill their goblets. He assumes that Mr. Gardner wants them all inebriated, hoping one might leak out the real reason for their visit to Jarus.

Spock finishes his meal. "Mr. Gardner, excuse me. I need to contact my ship. I am overdue in checking in with my Commander."

"Certainly, Captain." Mr. Gardner waves his hand towards the door.

Spock rises, then proceeds outside. He flips his communicator open. He is successful in reaching Commander Uhura.

"Is all well, Captain?"

"Yes, Commander. We are in the midst of being...I believe the phrase is 'wined and dined' by our host. Any updates from the security team?"

"Yes, sir...a very brief update. I will send the coded message to your padd. Captain, I am concerned because their message was overdue and seemed to be interrupted."

"Alright Uhura, duly noted. Contact me immediately if the team fails to report in."

"Aye, sir...Spock, be careful. I just have a gut feeling that Mr. Gardner is a dangerous man. If he was to discover your real intent...who knows what he will do." Her voice indicates how worried she has become.

"Nyota, I understand your concerns. Just remember – do not, under any condition, come after us. If you lose contact with us, call Star Fleet Command. If you feel the need, beam down another security team, but only as last resort. It is not worth risking more lives. Do make myself clear?"

"Aye, Captain...understood. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Uhura out."

He places his communicator in his inside pocket. He reenters the fine establishment. Music is playing, and he sees McCoy and Lopez taking a turn on the dance floor. He sits back down on his chair.

"Spock you're not much of a drinker, are you?" Simon tries to egg Spock to react.

"I prefer to keep my mind clear." Spock replies.

"Or is it just that you can't handle it? I heard Vulcans can't tolerate alcohol," Simon snidely comments.

"You have received incorrect information. Vulcans have a high tolerance for human alcohol. As I stated tonight, I prefer to keep my mind clear."

"Punk!" Simon retorts under his breath.

Spock ignores the irrational remark. With a slow song playing, he glances over at his wife. "T'Mara, would you care to have this dance with me?" He stands in anticipation.

"Yes, my sweet." She stands, then takes his hand. He leads her to the dance floor.

Lopez and McCoy have returned to the table. Her eyes grow wide with amazement. "Geez, I didn't know the captain could dance."

McCoy chuckles. "There are many things you probably are not aware that Captain Spock is capable of."

She continues to watch Spock and T'Mara dance. "My gosh, he's good too."

As Spock and T'Mara dance, she peers into his deep brown eyes. "You seem deep in thought. Did you receive disturbing news from Uhura?"

He pulls her close as they dance. "Troubling, perhaps. Uhura has a strong feeling that our security specialists are under suspicion. She sent a coded message to my padd. Until I analyze it, I cannot form an opinion. At one time, I dismissed intuition as illogical. But I now note it as valid" He sees worry rise in his wife's face. "T'Mara…" His fingers stroke the side of her face. "Don't concern yourself over this. It may not be anything. Let us enjoy this moment."

The song ends, and Spock escorts his wife to the table. Jennifer puts down her goblet. "Captain Spock, you are an accomplished dancer."

He bows his head slightly. "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander."

"Please…call me Jennifer," she remarks.

"As you wish."

Mr. Gardner snickers at the interaction. Spock has observed that Mr. Gardner consumed many ounces of the golden liquor. Simon's true feelings for him are beginning to become evident, for more derogatory remarks emerge from Simon's mouth. Spock admits to himself that he is becoming weary of Simon's off-color remarks that lean to being obscene.

The band begins to play another slow song. Jennifer looks at Spock. She blushes, then curses herself. _Jennifer you are not a cadet with a crush on your instructor_. She finally speaks. "Uh...Captain Spock, would you have this dance with me?"

Spock glances over to his wife. T'Mara smiles and then nods.

"Of course...uh…Jennifer." He stands as she stands.

McCoy speaks quietly to Spock. "Remember, you are a married man."

"Doctor, I am well aware of my marital status."

Then Simon adds his two cents with a loud obnoxious voice. "Hey Spock, remember to keep your Vulcan eyes on her face and not on her breasts. I caught you looking!"

Spock disregards the comment, then guides her to the dance floor. They step into the dance without missing a beat. He has one hand lightly around her hand and the other barely on her waist. His eyes focus on her face. "Jennifer, I never..."

"Shh...Spock, it is okay, I know. Don't mind that arrogant ass."

His brow goes partway upward. "Indeed...I need to request something of you."

Her blue eyes study him. "Yes, Captain?"

"I noticed that you consumed two glasses of the alcohol. I am requesting that you drink no more, for I believe that Mr. Gardner wants to get us inebriated."

"Oh, Captain, I am sorry. I have been on edge since we beamed down. I just...I just wanted to relax. Yes, I will consume no more alcoholic drinks." Then she laughs softly.

He looks at her as they continue their dance. "What do you find amusing?"

"He's the one who is drunk, and acting like a fool."

The song ends and they stop dancing. Spock nods. "Yes."

They walk back to the table. Both sit down. Spock observes a devilish look on Simon's face. He also notices that he has moved his chair closer to T'Mara.

Simon leans toward her. "Ah...is your husband's...hm, how shall I say this in mixed company? Does he satisfy you in bed.?" He laughs an intoxicated laugh as he eyes both of them.

Spock almost chokes on his water.

T'Mara eyes widen. "What?!"

"Do you want me to spell it out?" Simon chuckles.

T'Mara's eyes flash with anger. "No! I get your meaning." At first, she wasn't going to answer, but she changes her mind. "Let me say that is none of your business."

Looking at Spock, he asks, "Hmph, really? Well, let me turn the table. Tell me, Captain...do you find T'Mara's curvy body satisfying? Or do you desire Jennifer?"

Spock's eyes turn to hot embers. He stands up so fast his chair nearly falls over. He clenches his hands into fists. "Come, my wife. It is time that we all leave."

"What's the matter, Spock? Can't take it? Answer my questions, or are you a coward?" Simon shouts out, trying to goad him.

Spock dismisses the obnoxious man and heads outside.

McCoy rises, but briefly stops to glare at Simon. "Be glad he didn't slug you, or I'd be mending your broken jaw."


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, T'Mara awakens and finds her husband sitting at the little table in their room. His finger moves across the screen of the padd. His face is drawn tight. She goes up to him, then places a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes still focus on the screen. "T'Mara...this message is troubling."

"In what way?"

"It is not in any sensible pattern as the previous messages. Just repetitive with gaps between each sentence." He taps the padd off. "T'Mara, what do you know of the drug Transoxidene?"

"It is used for schizophrenics. If used correctly, it tempers their delusions, helps put order to their thinking process, and stabilize their emotions. If overused, the patients become unresponsive. They act like they had a lobotomy. If the dosage is extreme, then a person becomes susceptible to suggestions."

"Indeed... The drug is tasteless, is it not?"

She moves to his side. "Yes, tasteless and odorless. Is that what they are putting in the food?"

"A distinct possibility. The last message was a constant repetition of the drug's name."

"Nothing else? Just the name of the drug?"

"There is also a bit of code which I have not been able to decipher."

She rubs his shoulders. "How long have you been at it?"

"2.38 hours. I have worked the message from beginning to end. Forward and backward. It is like trying to decode gibberish."

"You have been up since 0335 hours?"

"Actually, 0300 hours. I meditated, or shall I say, I attempted to meditate."

She smooths out his hair on the back of his head. "Hungry?"

"Yes, thank you."

She goes to their supply bag to dig out premade breakfast containers, then places them on to the table. She retrieves two bottles of water. She scans the room. "Do you know what this room lacks?"

"No."

"Another chair."

He stands. "You go ahead and eat. I will take my shower now." He begins to head to the restroom.

"Uh...forgetting something?"

"I do not believe so."

She points at his chest. He looks down at it. "Ah, yes."

She goes to him and cautiously removes the bandage. The bruising had diminished, along with the swelling. "Wow, much improvement. Any pain?"

"I have it more under control," he remarks as he proceeds to the bathroom.

T'Mara sits at the table. She bows her head to pray. A short prayer for the safety of the colonists and guidance for her husband Then she opens a container of food and begins to eat some oatmeal and fruit.

When Spock emerges from the restroom with a towel around his waist, she picks up the pressure bandage.

"No T'Mara, I prefer not to wear the bandage." He proceeds to put on his uniform pants.

"Shouldn't you consult Dr. McCoy? Your ribs are not completely healed."

He looks to her as he puts on his shirt. "Perhaps, but I need to be able to move efficiently."

She slightly sighs, for she is well aware there is no way to argue with his stubbornness.

An hour later, they meet Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Lopez in the hall.

"Good morning Doctor, Ms. Lopez," Spock greets them.

"Good morning Spock, T'Mara," both say in unison.

Spock turns to head down the hallway.

McCoy stops walking. "Wait, Spock, can we talk privately?"

"Certainly, Doctor."

The women continue walking.

"I want to thank you," McCoy says in a low voice.

"For what?" Spock asks, puzzled.

"For sending Jennifer to assist me."

"I did not want you working here alone..."

McCoy does not let him finish. "Yes, of course, and I am not as young as I used to be. Humbling, but nevertheless the truth."

"Doctor, I have every confidence in your skill…"

McCoy again cuts him off. "Yes, well, we'd better go. I have work to do, and you need to talk to that scum of a man."

Spock cocks his brow. "Doctor, really, you don't have a more colorful metaphor to describe our friend, Mr. Gardner?"

"I do, but it would probably burn those pointy ears of yours."

Once in the main complex, McCoy and Lopez head to the makeshift examination room. T'Mara decides to assist them.

Spock knocks on the huge wooden door of Gardner's office.

"Come in."

Spock enters and stands before the governor's desk, hands clasped behind his back. "Mr. Gardner," he speaks with an icy tone.

"Captain Spock...sit down, please." Simon gestures to the chair in front of the desk. Spock hesitates, then proceeds to sit on the wooden chair. He keeps a vigilant eye on the man.

"Captain, I must apologize for my unbecoming behavior last night. Words were spoken that I did not intend to say."

Spock coldly replies, "Really? From my experience with humans throughout the years, alcohol is a de-inhibitor. It causes one to actually say what is deep inside."

Smirking slightly, Simon sits back. "My friend, for a Vulcan you don't control your anger very well."

Spock stiffens. "I am half human. As to my anger, it was well under control, or last night you would have needed a doctor's attention."

"Okay, Captain. Let bygones be bygones." He extends his right hand toward Spock.

Spock hesitates, then shakes his hand briefly. "Very well. Down to business. We have the supplies and food ready to beam down. Do you have a location in mind?"

Simon's face is now expressionless. "Yes, we have a storage building. I will give you its coordinates. What time can you beam the items over? I would like to be present when the provisions arrive."

"0900 hours, New Barbados time." Spock stands.

Simon rises, then walks around his desk. "The warehouse is two buildings down from where you are staying. I assume you also want to be present?"

"Affirmative."

After Spock leaves, Simon calls George into the office. "I want you to have Steve and Gary keep surveillance on our Vulcan and his wife."

"Yes, sir." George sits at his small desk.

"George, has there been updates on the five people who have been nosing around our little town?"

"Well, sir, the word is that these people might be crew members of the _USS Surak II_."

"Curse that half breed! George, I am sending you to find out if it's true. If so, then have the five killed." Simon's eyes scowl.

George nods as if he was ordered to get rid of the trash.

Spock enters the makeshift examination room where McCoy, T'Mara, and Lopez are at work.

McCoy glances up. "Spock, you look as if you just shook hands with the devil."

"Perhaps I have." Spock takes in a deep breath. He slowly lets it out. "At 0900 hours, I will be meeting Mr. Gardner at a storage building. Supplies will be beaming down, and simultaneously our food and supplies will be transported to my room." He glances over to Ms. Lopez. "I would like you to make sure our personal supplies arrive safely at the appointed hour."

"Yes, sir," Lopez acknowledges.

Spock turns to his wife. "Let us do some exploration before meeting with Mr. Gardner." He allows T'Mara to exit first, and follows right behind her.

Even at that early hour, the day is extremely warm. Spock unfastens his bomber jacket, revealing his white uniform shirt. T'Mara removes her jacket and carries it under her arm. Sunbeams break through the white veneer of clouds, revealing a sky in shades of purple and red. The sides of the streets are lined with earth's palm trees. T'Mara breathes in the fresh air, which contains the aroma of flowers. Perennials are placed in plant holders that hang from the lamp posts.

Spock walks with his hands clasped behind his back until he realizes that his wife has stopped walking. He turns completely around and walks back to her. "T'Mara?"

She sighs. "New Barbados is so beautiful, but what lies behind closed doors is pure ugliness."

"Indeed...since the beginning of time, evil has cloaked itself with beauty for the purpose of deception. Come, we need to meet Simon." They walk side by side to the storage building.

Dressed in a black jumpsuit, Mr. Gardner is standing, arms folded across his chest. Spock and T'Mara approach him.

"Ah, so you brought your lovely wife." Simon grins.

"Yes," Spock pulls out his communicator from the pocket of his jacket.

"Spock to _Surak_."

"Commander Uhura speaking. Captain, all is well?"

"Yes, Commander. Are the supplies set for beam down to this location?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Proceed, Commander."

Energy beams sparkle, then form into containers and equipment. Once everything has materialized, Mr. Gardner inspects the merchandise.

Spock continues speaking to Uhura. "Commander, thank you. All have arrived safely. I will contact you in 4.5 hours."

"Okay, Captain. Uhura out."

"Thank you, Spock." Mr. Gardner lifts the top of a couple of containers. "Computers, also…how gracious."

"Your computer systems seem outdated. I thought you would appreciate an upgrade." Spock also inspects the container.

"So Captain, these computers, do they contain internal spyware so your ship can obtain covert information of my daily operations? Don't believe I lead an honest government here?" Simon tilts his head to one side. He places his hands on his hips.

Spock had thought of placing spyware into the computers, but he is aware that Mr. Gardner is very intelligent, despite his macho mannerisms. It would not take him long to discover the detective ware. That, in turn, would jeopardize the mission.

Spock's face becomes unreadable. "No, Mr. Gardner, there is no spyware." Inwardly he sighs. A spy: one who obtains information consider confidential without permission. A position that is now placed on him. Forced to lie to protect his crew and himself. He hopes that Star Fleet will make a quick decision on how to proceed. Spock just wants to have the game over and done with. Hopefully Star Fleet and colonists will be the winners.

"Okay, Captain. Vulcans are too bloody honest for such deceit." Simon laughs. "Hey, come on Spock, don't be don't be so serious." Mr. Gardner slaps him on his upper back.

Spock steps away from Simon. "Indeed. If we are done, I like to continue exploring the town."

"Yes, and again, thank you."

Spock pivots with T'Mara following right behind him. On that day, they do not encounter any other disgruntled colonists.

oooooo

Aboard ship, Uhura is asleep in her quarters. A knock startles her. She draws her covers to her neck and says, "Enter"

Jackson stands near the doorway. "Commander, I hate to wake you at such a late hour. but we've lost contact with the security team. I have attempted to reach Captain Spock, but no answer. The same for every member of the away team. Nothing but dead air, as if their communicators have been disabled."

Heart racing, she sits up. "Have you scanned the planetoid for the away team?"

"We are running a sensor sweep at this moment."

"Okay, Lieutenant, I'll be on bridge shortly."

Ten minutes later, she exits the lift and strides over to the command chair. "Report, Mr. Jackson."

"Commander, we can detect the life readings of Captain Spock and Lt. Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy and Lt. Commander Lopez. But still not able to contact any of them." He runs the sensors again. "Commander, wait...I am detecting five deceased bodies. Could be our five missing team members."

Uhura briefly closes her eyes. She regrets of the deaths of five people, but she truly hopes the bodies are not the five specialists.

"Commander...bodies identified...they are the specialists," the Lieutenant reports in a strained voice.

Uhura takes a deep breath and makes a decision. There is no time to waste. "Beam Captain Spock and the rest of the away team aboard."

Jackson begins to work the controls, then frowns. "I…I can't. A force field now surrounds the city. The computer is analyzing the composition of the field…"

"Damn," is Uhura's single response.

ooooooo

It is early morning on Jarus, and T'Mara wakes from a bad dream. She eases herself off the bed and goes to the dresser. She pulls open the top drawer. She could not locate the phasers or communicators. She then goes to the desk. There is still nothing. Then she notices Spock's padd is also missing.

Spock stirs and sits upright. "T'Mara, what are you doing?"

"I can't find our communicators or phasers. Did you move them?"

"No." He swiftly rises and walks over to her. "They should be in the upper drawer."

Her voice becomes more urgent. "Your padd is missing, too."

When he turns to the desk, he hears footsteps running towards their room. He moves closer to T'Mara. Four men burst in, pointing disruptor rifles at them.

"Gig is up, Captain. You both are under arrest," Gary states.

Spock recognizes the limo driver. "Gig? I am unclear to what you are referring to."

"Don't play stupid, Vulcan. Get dressed," Gary commands with the wave of his rifle. The other three point their rifles at T'Mara.

"Very well."

"You too, lady," Gary commands.

A few minutes later, the men escort them down the hall. Spock notes that the room across from theirs seems empty. As they are marched down the stairs, he asks, "What has happened to Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Lopez?"

"For the time being, they are fine. Locked away. Our colony could use a good doctor. Mr. Gardner will probably keep him around."

Now outside, the men push them in the back of the limo air car. After a brief flight, the air vehicle lands in front of a stone building. There are several guards on the outside of the building. The men drag Spock and T'Mara from the car.

Gary prods Spock with the rifle tip. "Your new home."

The men force Spock and T'Mara inside the building. They are roughly guided into a spacious room where Mr. Gardner awaits them, seated on a wooden chair.

"Ah, Captain, sit down."

Gary puts his two formidable hands on Spock's shoulder. He presses down hard till Spock sits on the chair. He then points the disruptor rifle tip against the side of Spock's head. Another man pulls Spock's arms back behind the chair and cuffs his wrists. Then the man binds Spock ankles together with fortified metal shackles.

"Captain...my dear Captain... shame on you. The five specialists you sent down here have been disposed of. Ambushed, I believe. Now for your punishment."

A man drags T'Mara by her hair. Two other men shove her against the wall. They place her hands in shackles attached to the wall. Then they place her feet into shackles. Gary, the 250-pound musclebound man, begins striking her with his fists. She closes her eyes as he strikes her. Then he punches in her midsection. She does not cry out. He tears off her jacket, then her shirt. The two men turn her around, so her face is against the wall. They shackle her hands. Mr. Gardner picks up a whip from the floor. The whip is twine with razor edges.

Spock struggles to free himself, but he cannot break the fortified metal cuffs. "No! She is innocent! I am the one you want!" Spock pleads.

Mr. Gardner snaps the whip. "Nothing you can say can change my mind, and besides, watching your wife being beaten is your discipline."

Mr. Gardner continues to snap the whip. He goes closer to T'Mara. As the whip cracks, it makes contact with T'Mara's back. He whips her until her back is raw. Spock grimaces each time the whip hits his wife. Mr. Gardner laughs at Spock's agonized face. Now satisfied, he allows the men to release her. They drag her by holding her under her arms. They drag her to Spock's feet. She drops to her knees.

"Your wife." Mr. Gardner uncuffs Spock. "But I will be kind enough to allow you both in the same cell."

The men take them to a room. Gary pushes Spock onto a cot. The other man drags T'Mara inside. One man hits a button. A force field locks into place. Two armed men stand on each side of the entrance.

Spock goes to his wife and kneels at her side. "T'Mara." His voice cracks. "My wife..."

He scans the room. He removes his jacket, then his shirt. He takes his shirt to the sink, wets it, then dabs her whip wounds. He goes back to the sink to rinse the blood out and repeats the process as gently as he could. He helps her to the cot and places his jacket over her

ooooooo

In a cell in another building, McCoy sits on a cot. A man enters his guarded room.

"Where are Captain Spock and his wife?" McCoy demands to know. "What have you done with them? And Lopez, where is she?"

"The Vulcan and his wife are in prison. As to Lopez, she is staying at Simon's mansion, serving her purpose. Then she may be eliminated."

"What are you saying? He will kill her?" McCoy asks in disbelief.

"Maybe, or he might keep her around a little longer. But we need you. And Captain Spock is strong; he'll make an excellent slave laborer. His wife will make a good house slave." He turns, then leaves the good doctor alone.

ooooooo

Back in the jail, Spock prepares himself as men enter his cell.

"Okay, Vulcan," Gary tells him. "Your turn."

T'Mara stands, but rifles are aimed at her head. "You stay put. But Simon thinks that your husband hasn't suffered enough." Gary smiles sadistically at Spock.

Both men approach Spock, grab him by the arms, and yank him to his feet. They walk out of the building, to a side yard. Mr. Gardner stands twenty feet away. Gary and the man shove Spock against the wall. They shackle Spock's hands to the wall. Gary punches him in the abdomen. Seeing that his punches have no effect on Spock, the other man hands Gary a lead pipe. He swings the pipe near Spock's head, taunting him. Spock does not even blink. He becomes infuriated with Spock's lack of reaction. He swings the pipe as far back as he could. Then with one swift movement, he smacks Spock across the chest. He swings again, and the pipe impacts Spock's ribs. The Gary strikes him in the midsection. Now they unshackle Spock and turn him around. Spock's face is against the wall. Mr. Gardner hands Gary a whip. Gary pulls his arm back, then lets the whip loudly crack against the ground.

"Now for you, half breed." Gary seethes. Again, he pulls back the whip.

Spock closes his eyes, preparing his mental discipline for each blow. The whip cracks against his back. After several strokes, Spock's shirt is torn where the whip made contact. Gary continues the brutal whipping. Spock's Vulcan veneer begins to break, for his back is now raw. Blood trickles down, and Spock's body collapses against the wall. He lets out a loud groan.

When Gary and the other man unshackle Spock, he falls to his knees.

Feeling sick pleasure at wounding him, Mr. Gardner laughs. "Ha, Spock...you need something for that pain?"

"No," barely emerges from Spock's crack lips.

"Well...well, no matter. Hold him down." Mr. Gardner approaches Spock. He pulls out a hypo filled with purple liquid.

The men struggle with Spock as he thrashes. Gary punches him, and they finally get control. Gary stretches out his arm. Gardner rolls up the sleeve, then injects the liquid into Spock. The liquid runs through his veins, and he actually enjoys the warm feeling of the drug as it eases his pain. His body relaxes. Gary and the other man lift Spock off the ground and help him back to his prison cell. One guard presses a button to release the force field, then Gary pushes Spock into the room. He lands onto the floor.

From the other side of the force field, Gary yells, "Enjoy, Vulcan!" Then to a prison guard, "I have a supply in the prison office. The poor bastard's going to need a shot about every five to six hours."

Gary leaves, laughing deliriously.

T'Mara sucks in a long breath and runs to Spock. She is upset over his battered body, but the look on his face makes her fearful. He seems intoxicated. What did they give him? But for now, she must tend to his wounds.

"Oh, Spock..." She helps him, face-down, onto the cot. She carefully removes his shredded undershirt.

His eyes open. "Hey, my love..." he says strangely, "I am pleased to see you."

She tries to hold her tears back. His side is swollen and terribly bruised. Deep abrasions cover his face. His back is bleeding from whip burns.

She stands up, then goes to the cell entrance. "Could one of you guards please find it your heart to give me something to wash off his wounds?"

One guard shrugs. He leaves for a couple of minutes, then returns with clothes and gauze bandages. The other guard presses the button and hands her the items. Once she has the clothes and bandages, the field goes on. She tends to Spock's wounds

"Oh... it will be alright." Still influenced by the drug, Spock gives her a bright smile. Then he lets out a bitter laugh. "Well, your husband seems to have gotten us from the frying pan into the fire. Jim Kirk, I ain't. He would never let this happen. He would find a way out of this."

"No, I don't think so. Mr. Gardner would need to be a beautiful woman and easily seduced. I really do not think Jim could get us out of this. You did everything right. You followed your orders."

"T'Mara..." He coughs, then winces from the pain his ribs cause him. "You don't understand. The five specialists are presumed dead. When Gary took me to the yard, he informed me that Simon raped Lopez and then killed her. I have failed us and my crew. Captain... hell...I am not worthy of that title."

She is about to place her fingers to the side of his face, but he pushes her hand away. He is aware that she wants to touch his mind to ease his mental anguish. "No T'Mara, not when my mind is under the influence of the drug."

She then figures that there is only one thing she could do for him and that is pray.

ooooooooo

After a barely edible meal, Spock takes the blanket from the cot and wraps it around him as he sits on the floor. T'Mara worries, for he seems to be shivering. He begins to crave something, but he is not sure what. She is now sitting next to him. She is about to reach out for him when suddenly he grasps her forearm.

"T'Mara...T'Mara. I need...the painkiller that Simon injected me with." Anguish is in every word he speaks. He jerks his head back, then gasps. "Please ask the guard to obtain...the drug."

The guard standing near the entrance overheard him. He waves a hypo as if to taunt Spock. "Is this what you want, Vulcan?"

Spock struggles to his knees. Seeing the hypo that contains the purple liquid, he nods. "Yes, please..."

The guard then pushes the button. The field dissipates. He drops the hypo to the ground. He kicks it towards Spock, then hits the button to bring up the electrical field. Spock crawls to the hypo. T'Mara sits frozen in shock at seeing how the drug has turned her stoic husband into a helpless, broken man. Could it be that after only one injection he is already an addict?

Spock manages to stand, then staggers to the cot. He injects the strange drug into his veins. The heat of the liquid seems to soothe him. T'Mara sits beside him. She takes her soft hand and with tenderness brushes his hair back. She then watches his eyes dilate and a smile rise on his face.

She mutters, "Oh, Spock...what is that they gave you?" She mentally runs through all the drugs, both legal and illegal, that could be addictive to a Vulcan. Not one comes to her mind.

Spock no longer feels the pain of his cracked, ribs, bruised muscles and a raw back. "My wife...why are you so sad?" He caresses her cheek with his fingers. Then he kisses her.

She is not sure how to answer him. Finally, she speaks. "I...am just concerned because they beat you so severely."

He raises his hand to her head. His fingers run through her dark, thick locks. He keeps doing this until her hair is behind her ear. "T'Mara...your husband..." He smiles broadly. "He is one that can't be beaten. Hey, Khan couldn't keep this man down. This man even cheated death."

She fronts a smile. "Yes, that is true." She rolls her body all the way onto the cot.

He then lies on his back beside her. They lay holding each other until they fall asleep.

Meanwhile, In Mr. Gardner's office, George is talking to Gary. "Did the quastene take effect?"

"Oh yes, George. The guard informed me that the poor half breed was begging for more. The drug is formulated with herbs from Rigel V. As you know, Rigelians have copper-based blood. Therefore, quite effective on Vulcans. The beauty of the drug is that it's one of the few drugs addictive to humans as well as Vulcans."

Mr. Gardner grins. "Excellent. Gary, make sure we have an ample supply of it."

"Simon, do you want to taint the doctor's and T'Mara's food with the transoxidene?" George asks.

"No, I still want their minds clear. We need a physician. Just as planned, Spock and T'Mara will make good slaves. Gary, make sure the doctor never has any contact with his friends." Simon folds his arms across his chest.

"Yes, sir." Gary turns, then leaves.

ooooo

In space above the planetoid Jarus, the _Surak_ is still in orbit. Uhura has sent a top priority message to Star Fleet command. She now stands beside Dr. Bronson in sickbay as they discuss the situation.

"In a coded message, the captain said that he suspected that a drug such as transoxidene is being used on people," she says, shaking her head.

Dr. Bronson frowns. "If only I could autopsy those bodies. Commander, it's imperative that we rescue the Captain and his away team. If these despicable men have captured them, they are in grave danger."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, doctor, but until that force field is disengaged, we can't beam anyone up to the ship or down to the colony. It cannot even be penetrated by phaser fire. At least not phaser fire from this scout ship. And as of yet, Star Fleet command has not replied to my top priority message." She takes a deep breath.

"Well, I hope they don't delay too long. Lives are at stake. Not just the lives of our crew, but of the entire colony."

"I know doctor, oh how I know." Uhura walks slowly out of sickbay


	4. Chapter 4

Spock and T'Mara are still lying close to each other, for the cot barely yields enough room for the two of them. He slowly sits up, as pain radiates from his lower back to his head. He maneuvers from the cot. He hobbles to the sink. He turns the water on, then washes his hands. He allows the water to run into his palms. He lowers his head and splashes water onto his face. As he turns around, he sees a hypo lying on the floor. He slowly approaches the hypo and vial. Despite the pain, he bends down and lifts the vial towards the light. He studies the glistening purple fluid. His mind reels with desire for the drug. He inserts the vial into the hypo. He walks to the cot, then sits on the end of it. He holds the hypodermic needle in his hand. The rational part of him wants to throw it into the trash receptacle, but his drug-craving mind and body wins the argument over his rational mind.

T'Mara wakes as he injects the quastene into his arm. She sits upright. Her body stiffens as she watches her usual strong-willed husband give in to the drug.

Seeing her, he smiles "Ah, you are awake."

She tries to smile, but seeing his dilated eyes makes her cringe. This man who she has loved over the years, the one she has seen as indestructible, logical, and always steadfast, now under control of a hideous drug. At the moment, if given the chance, she would choke the life out of Mr. Simon Gardner.

Spock sees her cringe. "My aisha, what has caused you to be disturbed?" He places his forefinger under her chin.

"I...it hurts me to see you succomb to the drug," she admits honestly.

He slowly drops his hand. "T'Mara...I am sorry."

She is about to speak when they both notice two men standing outside the entrance. The men hold clothes in their hands.

The taller man speaks. "Spock, T'Mara, here are your new uniforms. Come with us!" he barks. He then points a disruptor rifle toward them.

Spock and T'Mara walk up to the entrance.

The guard pushes a button, disengaging the force field, and they walk out.

One man pokes Spock in the back with his rifle, eliciting a slight wince. They proceed down the rows of cell rooms

"Enter the shower and then change into these clothes." He hands the clothes to T'Mara and Spock. She follows Spock into the shower room.

Now in the privacy of the shower, T'Mara turns to Spock while he turns the water on. "Are you okay?" she asks as she begins to wash her hair.

"Yes...I am functional, considering." He also washes his hair. Then he scrubs himself down.

She does likewise, but keeps her eyes on him. His movements are tentative. It does not escape her that on occasion his hands tremor. She dries herself off with a towel that was provided.

Spock now dons black jeans and a black tee shirt. T'Mara slips on a black tee shirt that matches her short skirt. She wishes she could brush out her hair. Spock stares his reflection in a mirror, then shakes his head.

His head bows. "T'Mara...what will become of me...of us...this drug...it now consumes me...but oddly, I desire it." The words are almost inaudible.

Anger boils within her – not towards her husband, but toward the man who was doing this to him. She breathes in to push the anger away. "My husband...I...we are bonded for life." She touches his wedding band. "Like this band, no end." Her fingers go to the side of his face. "Spock, you did not do this to yourself. He did this to you to keep you down. He knows this is the only way he could defeat you."

"Out, right now! Time is a wasting," the brute commands.

They walk out of the room side by side. They are guided out to a courtyard.

"Okay, this is where you two part ways." One man pushes Spock in his back.

The taller man pokes the rifle in T'Mara's back. "Come on." He leads her away. She looks back to Spock till the man forces her head around. He leads her to a large housing complex.

As they walk, T'Mara asks with a scowl, "What drug did they give my husband? This so-called painkiller. He didn't want any."

The man chuckles. "Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you. They gave him quastene."

T'Mara swallows and her eyes widen. "Quastene," she mutters to herself. "Paradise?" She has knowledge of the drug. She knows it is very habit forming. She heard that even after the first use, one can become addicted. Withdrawing from the drug could be devastating to one's body.

"Yes, the street name." The man laughs sadistically. "Yes, beautiful, ain't it. Your logical Vulcan husband hooked on Paradise."

T'Mara's hands ball into fists. Her eyes flame. She desires to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but that would not be to her advantage. "You may think you destroyed my husband, but do not underestimate him. That man has conquered death. This is nothing." She speaks with more confidence than she feels. She wants the man to believe that her husband will not be defeated, but deep inside she is not sure.

He shoves her into an apartment. "Clean this place spotless. When you are done, I will escort you to the next apartment. Don't even try to escape. There will be a guard posted at the entrance, and all windows are electrified."

"Understood," T'Mara says. She heads straight to the kitchen. She begins her new detail as a house servant.

ooooooo

Three blocks away in a construction area, Spock and several other prisoners are ordered to dig ditches. As Spock lifts his shovel that holds a load of gravel, he feels a rib crack. The shooting pain causes him to fall to his knees. A guard runs to him and cracks a whip across his back. Spock closes his eyes as he flexes his hands.

"Get up, Vulcan! Now!" The man barks.

"I cannot...it is my ribs... I believe I just cracked another rib. A result of my beating yesterday." Spock struggles to catch his breath.

"I don't care. Get up!" The man raises his arm that holds the whip. He brings it down, and the long strap makes contact on Spock's back.

Gary comes from the corner. He runs up to them. "Stop" he says with unusual mercy. The man ceases whipping Spock. Gary helps Spock to his feet. "Follow me."

Gary leads him to a first aid station and helps Spock remove his shirt. He wraps a pressure bandage around Spock's midsection. He hands Spock a hypo. "Here, you will need this."

Spock takes the hypo, then injects the purple liquid into his arm. "Thank you."

He walks with a slow pace, for each movement bring pain that is difficult to control. He tries his best to continue digging. The bright sun begins to sink below the horizon. At last, his day of grueling work is over. They march him back to the cell.

T'Mara is already sitting on the cot when he arrives. Spock sits heavily next to her. A guard shoves a tray with their evening meal along the floor.

T'Mara retrieves the tray and brings it to Spock. "Here, you eat. I was able to eat before I got back here."

He looks at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... please eat." She hands the fork to him.

He takes it. He is sure of one thing; the drug did not curb his appetite. He eats rapidly, then T'Mara takes the empty tray over to the entrance. When she returns, Spock is injecting himself with the drug. T'Mara sits at his side and looks him over. She sees that the back of his shirt is torn.

"Spock, they whipped you today?"

"Yes, but I am... satisfactory. Gary stopped the guard from continuing. He put a fresh bandage around my torso, for I also suffered another injured rib."

She entwines her arm with his and they sit together for a few minutes, just absorbing their love. Spock is becoming aware that the drug enhances his sexual desires. He wants her at that moment. He turns and puts his arm around her waist. His lips part and meet hers. The kiss is long and searching.

When he moves his head away from hers, T'Mara studies him. "Spock, surely you don't want…right here…with the guards nearby."

"Perhaps it will entertain them."

T'Mara is well aware that he is not in his normal state, but even so, she is shocked. "No, Spock! I won't."

"Then just let me enjoy your body against mine." As he lies down, he pulls her on top of him. He feels her uneasiness and lets her lie beside him, instead. They fall asleep with his arm around her.

ooooooo

In the middle of the night, Spock hears the guard throw in a hypo filled with what his body, mind, and soul all crave. He quietly rises, picks it up, then goes back to the cot. He sits on the end of the cot and shoots the drug into his veins.

The next couple of days become much the same – rise, work, eat, and Paradise. Spock is back to digging ditches at the site for the new prison. T'Mara is cleaning the apartments that belong to Simon's team of thugs. Sometimes she has to clean Mr. Gardner's mansion.

Spock does not think of his cell as a prison, but as slave quarters. While at work, he manages to secretly converse with a couple of prisoners. He discovers that most of the inmates are there for going against Simon, whether just speaking out against him or actually attempting to take over. Spock assumes all this occurred before the mind controlling drug was added to their food. Now these once strong-minded individuals are men with no backbone. They cower whenever Mr. Gardner comes to the site.

T'Mara has surveyed the mansion for any sign of their phasers or communicators. She could not locate them, so she concludes that their items are probably in a safe. While she would clean the mansion, she on occasion had to dodge the groping hands of the men that came to visit Simon. She befriends a couple of the female captives. They would team up. If any man-made advances towards one of them, they would surround that woman. Sometimes they needed to protect each other from Mr. Gardner or his henchmen. Once in a while, whoever protects the other would get backhanded by his men.

oooooo

On their fifth day of captivity, T'Mara sits on the cot waiting for Spock's return. She bows her head and prays, "Oh Father, Spock shared John 14:27 before we ventured out on this mission, but I have not nor do I feel at peace. Where is that peace now, Lord? Why do we need to suffer? For how long? And my husband, who is now under the bondage of that...that hideous drug...Paradise. Oh, precious Father, how mentally defeated does he need to be before you heal him of this affliction? Are we here to live the life of Job? Our family removed from us, our friends, everything. My faith grows weak. How much more must we endure until this is over?"

As she waits silently, words come to her heart. "My daughter, remember it is not the peace of your understanding, but the peace that will help you endure during this time. And when I grow silent, do not believe I do not care or I will not answer your pleading. Daughter, you and your husband need to remember my words in James 1:2-4. 'Consider it pure joy my brothers whenever you face trials of various kinds for you know that the testing of your faith produces steadfastness, steadfastness must finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything.'"

She lowers her head to her knees. She does not hear Spock enter the room.

He sits beside her and gently touches her hair. "T'Mara" His voice tender.

She sits up. "Oh...I was praying."

"I see...well, that is something I have not been able to do for obvious reasons...my faith has waned." His body shudders from the pain he is now suffering, for he badly needs another injection.

She leans back and notices his shirt is again ripped and stained with blood. "They punished you again, didn't they?"

"Yes...my ribs have not yet healed, so I cannot move as quickly as they wish. I am caught in what humans call a 'catch 22'. My ribs cannot heal properly because they force me to shovel gravel and push a wheel barrel full of bricks. Since they cannot heal, I cannot move easily. So then I receive discipline for being a slacker." He lets go a harsh chuckle.

She stands and goes to the sink. She runs a cloth under the cool water. He removes what is left of his shirt. She dabs his wounds with the wet cloth. She cringes as she sees the multitudes of fresh wounds on top and crossing his old scars. At that time, their evening meal arrives. On one tray is a tiny tube filled with a salve, and a vial of the purple liquid.

Once done their meals, T'Mara takes the tube and squeezes the salve on her fingers. He bends over so she could rub it onto his back.

Shivering, he reaches for the drug vial. He inserts it into the hypo.

T'Mara turns away as he injects the quastene into his arm. It grieves her soul, seeing him being dependent on the drug. Something she never imagined would ever happen to her unbreakable man. The one she always leans on in time of need. Now she will need to be his stronghold. He will need to lean on her.

As the fluid races through him, his mind begins feeling the effects. He throws the hypo away. He sits beside his wife. Passion rises in him and he reaches for her.

T'Mara shoves him away. "I told you no! Not like this. Not here."

For an instant his eyes blaze, and she wonders if he would intentionally hurt her. Then he lies down and turns to the wall. She waits until he is sleeping soundly to join him.

She begins to weep softly, and he awakens. With his back still toward her, he says, "T'Mara...do not burden yourself over me."

"You are my husband... my bond mate. You would feel the same about me if the roles were reversed."

"Yes, my love, but you have endured enough. As for my...addiction...we will deal with it when we return to the _Surak_."

"Do you really believe we will return? Why haven't they beamed us back or sent down a rescue team?"

"I am sure they would have, if it were possible. But Uhura is a very intelligent woman. She will arrive at a solution."

T'Mara can only hope that he is right.

ooooooo

Spock is at the construction site. Today he is laying bricks. After his midday break, Gary comes up to him. "We have another task for you, follow me."

Spock follows Gary. He flinches as he enters the punishment yard. He swallows hard, wondering why he is going to be punished. He sees a dark-skinned man whose hands are chained to the wall above his head. The man's back is facing outwards. His shirt had been removed. Like Spock, this man had been lashed several times. Another man walks up to Spock. He hands Spock the spiked leather strap. Gary turns sharply and shoves Spock toward the man.

"This prisoner attempted to escape. Give him twenty lashes."

"No, I will not," Spock says with pure defiance.

Gary shoves a rifle into Spock's ribs. "Whip him now!"

"No. As I said, I will not. No man deserves to be lashed. I will not participate in your sadistic practices of cruelty."

"So you refuse?" Gary asks, still jabbing the rifle into his ribs.

"Yes, I refuse." Spock's eyes narrow with defiance.

"You are willing to take his punishment for him?" Gary asks, eyes glaring.

"If need be. I will not whip this man."

Gary moves closer to Spock. "Even though he was caught escaping?"

"Escaping is not a valid reason to enforce extreme physical punishment."

"Okay, Vulcan... Unchain the man." Gary commands. Another man unchains the prisoner. "Watch, Tobias, as this foolish man takes your punishment." He escorts Tobias to the side. Gary now encourages Spock to move to the wall with his rifle.

"Remove your shirt!"

Spock removes his shirt. Then Gary slams Spock against the wall. He chains Spock's hands to the wall. Gary draws the whip back and cracks it against Spock's scarred back. Tobias turns his head away as Gary continues the punishment. The other man forces Tobias's head forward, so he does not miss any more of the lashes.

Mr. Gardner comes upon the scene. "Gary, cease!"

"But he hasn't received his full punishment," Gary protests.

"So be it."

Spock's heads turns so he can see Mr. Gardner. Through clench teeth, he says "Becoming soft, Simon?"

Mr. Simon Gardner laughs sadistically. "No, my half breed friend. I arranged a better punishment for you." Mr. Gardner removes Spock's hands from the chains. He picks up Spock's shirt. Spock slowly pulls the shirt over his head.

" You were a fool to take Tobias's whipping," Simon tells him.

"Perhaps."

Tobias walks up to Spock. "Sir, I owe you. You are a courageous man. Again, I thank you." He offers his hand to Spock.

Spock shakes the man's hand. "You are welcome, but you owe me nothing."

Gary yanks Spock away from Tobias. He then escorts Spock to the cell and shoves a vial and hypo into his hand. "Here."

Spock staggers to the cot and sits down. He lifts the vial up to the light and just stares at it. Giving in to its allure, he injects the liquid into his veins. He runs a hand through his hair and lies down.

Sometime later, he hears footsteps coming towards the cell room. T'Mara enters their tiny reprieve from slavery. She goes right to the cot. Seeing his eyes, she realizes he is under the influence. Then she looks behind him. His shirt is soaked with green blood.

Her breath catches before she can speak. "Spock...my love...the word was spread by the female slaves about what you did. You took another's whipping." Fighting back tears, she tends to his wounds.

Then, sitting close by him, she pulls out from her under her shirt a small pocket laser and a gold chain.

Spock brow rises. "My wife, how did you obtain those items?"

"The chain is from a slave named Shanna. Tobias is her husband. She said it is a gift from them to you."

T'Mara hands it to him, but he pushes her hand away and says, "No, you keep it."

She hands the small laser to him. "I slipped this under my duster in one of the apartments. Once out of camera range, I hid it in my bra."

He holds the laser. "I have an ingenious woman as my wife." Spock smiles a very unVulcan smile. "If my calculations are correct, I can cut a hole to expose the force field wires. I shall begin as soon we have our evening meal." They both raise their heads, for men can be heard walking to their cell. It is not the men who deliver the meals. It is Mr. Gardner and Gary.

"Hello, Spock. Surprised, huh? "Simon says, then smirks.

Spock stands, as does T'Mara. Mr. Gardner enters the cell, with Gary right behind him.

"Now Spock, you recall, I still need to finish your punishment." Simon points to T'Mara.

Gary shoves Spock towards the cell wall. He grabs T'Mara by her arms. He yanks her as she attempts to pull free. Spock's hands reach out for him, but due to his weakened condition, he cannot outmaneuver Gary.

Mr. Gardner points his disruptor at T'Mara's head. "Uh, no, no, my friend. Once again, your punishment is going to be her suffering. This time you cannot take her place."

Fearful of what Simon is planning, Spock pleads, "No... You must not... I beg of you…"

As Gary and Mr. Gardner drag T'Mara out, they both laugh mercilessly at Spock. "Don't worry, I'll have her back tonight," Simon sneers.

Spock charges, but the electrical field is back in place. He yells out in pain as it flings him to the floor.

Two hours pass. Food trays have been delivered, but he has no interest in eating. There is sudden noise in the corridor. He looks up to see a man holding his wife by her upper arm.

Spock rises as the man shoves her into the cell. He goes to T'Mara and holds her close. Her shirt is ripped down to her waist. He almost fears the question he needs to ask.

"Did he?" He barely gets the words out of his mouth.

She shakes her head no. "I was able to fight him off. I kicked him where it hurts." She buries her head in Spock's chest. "Now I know why he acts so tough. He needs to overcompensate for his...lack of manhood." She lets go a weak laugh. "When I delivered that kick, he crumpled to the ground squealing like a little girl."

Spock cocks his brow. "Fascinating." He slowly lets go of her. "Now to test out that laser. I would have sooner, but...I was in need of rest."

He goes to the wall nearest the entrance. He points the soundless laser at the wall where he predicts the wiring will lay. It sluggishly begins cutting into the wall. Spock turns off the laser and heads over to the cot. "It works, but could use more power."

T'Mara sits down beside him. "But it should help us escape."

"Escape, T'Mara...perhaps, but the odds are against us."

"Do we have any choice but to try? How much more can your body tolerate? The guards beat you almost daily. How long can we hang around here waiting for Simon to make his next move? He just attempted to rape me; maybe next time he will kill me." T'Mara voice shows how weary and discouraged she is feeling.

Spock knows his wife is correct. Though they only have been in prison for 8.68 days, it has become overwhelming for both of them. But escaping would not be easy, by any means. Where would they head? Could they find anyone willing to help them once they are out? And in the back of his mind is his addiction. Once out, how would they obtain the drug he needs?

"T'Mara, I agree we cannot stay here. There is much to consider. What of Dr. McCoy? We cannot leave him behind."

"I have been going over this. You've told me that many of the people are in this prison because they defied Mr. Gardner. They must have connections to others outside this prison. An underground group. Perhaps they are hiding on the outskirts of the city. Spock, we need to align ourselves with the other inmates. The news of what you did for Tobias has already spread. He's the first person you should go to. I can talk to Shanna. Remember the two women who escaped by stealing a flivver? They made it all the way to the space station. We must think positive. We have to. As for McCoy, I don't think Gardner will harm medical personnel. He needs his expertise. Spock, we have to try, not just for us but for the colonists. We need to get back to the ship and report all these atrocious crimes. It's our duty."

Spock gazes at his convincing wife. Then he reaches out and cups her chin with his hand. "You might have just given this Vulcan renewed focus. Yes, T'Mara, our duty is to these people. We will fulfill our mission." He kisses her on the lips.

A guard taps on the wall. "Hey, Vulcan, over here."

Spock walks cautiously to the entrance. The man deactivates the field, then hands Spock the hypo already filled with his fix. Spock thanks the guard, then walks back to the cot and sits next to T'Mara.

Her eyes move from the hypo to his face. She grasps his right wrist. "Do you really have to?

"Do I have to?" His voice becomes scratchy. He clears his throat. "That is a valid question. Do I need to? That, T'Mara, I can't honestly answer."

She slowly releases his wrist. She cannot watch, so she turns her head away. He jabs the hypo into his arm as if he wanted to cause himself pain. He could not wrap his logical mind around the fact that he could despise it and desire it at the same time. Maybe that is why it was so insidious.

He turns, then his fingers run through T'Mara's dark, curly locks. His hand ends up on the side of her face. "Please...I love you."

She takes hold of his fingers, then slowly moves his hand to his lap. "Tell me that when you are not under the influence." She turns away.

He sighs. He gets up and walks to the force field. As he observes the guards, his mind drifts to the liquid coursing through his veins. He has become well-acquainted with the drug. His adrenaline increases, his sexual desire also increases, and emotions are enhanced. Then there were the aftereffects when the drug left his system – nausea, chills, tremendous pain that travelled throughout his body, and at times tremors. He wonders how his body would react if he had to go more than a couple of hours past his usual time. Would it push him to insanity? He slightly shakes his head, trying to get his thoughts more positive.

Seeing that the guards are no longer being attentive to their duties, Spock pulls out the laser and begins to cut the wall. If there was some sort of monitor in the cell, the phaser would already have been discovered. He watches as the small line through the wall deepens. He ceases.

Going over to the cot, he quietly says, "T'Mara, we need to find something to cover this hole, in case someone walks in and notices it. To say I punched a hole in the wall with my fist is not believable." When there is no response from his wife, he realizes that she is sound asleep. He pulls the thin blanket up to her chin, and feeling tired, decides to join her.

oooooooo

"T'Sheika! T'Sheika!" Spock sits straight up so quickly, he experiences lightheadedness. He places his hand to his forehead to push back the feeling. He begins to breathe more normally, but his eyes are still a bit wide.

T'Mara stirs, then sits up next to him. She touches his forearm. "Spock?"

He turns his head toward her. "T'Sheika – she is with our other children?" His mind is still trapped between the drug-induced nightmare and reality.

T'Mara sees his distraught expression. "No...no, Spock don't you remember? Before we left earth, we...attended a remembrance service. We scattered her ashes in the Pacific Ocean."

His face contorts with emotional pain as the memories flood in. The medical center's emergency room, Doctor McCoy's efforts, the wrenching news of their premature baby's death. His mind flashes back to the memorial service, to watching T'Sheika's ashes get caught in the wind. His eyes grow moist. "My aisha, I remember now... she is dead. Lost forever to us." He chokes out the words. He lays his head on her shoulder. For the first time since T'Sheika died, he weeps.

T'Mara wraps her arms around him as she, too, cries. "Not forever, Spock. Not forever…"

ooooooo

In another building, Dr. McCoy lies awake. His thoughts are on Spock and T'Mara. Were they still alive? There were rumors of Spock being severely beaten. Other rumors of Spock being addicted to quastene, and T'Mara raped by Mr. Gardner. Then he thinks to himself, _Spock, T'Mara, find a way to escape. Don't worry about me. I have lived a good life. You two still have perhaps 100 years or more. You have three wonderful children who need their parents back home. Also, this colony needs saving. Spock, if anyone, it is you that can help rescue these people._

McCoy closes his eyes, hoping for sleep.

oooooooo

The next few days, Spock befriends Tobias, along with a couple of other slaves. He learns of an underground group that stays at a building, five miles west of the city. He also learns about who to contact in the city.

Shanna tells T'Mara about the best escape route. There is an area of the complex that is not heavily guarded. T'Mara finds a small picture in the trash. It should suffice in covering the hole created by the laser. She successfully smuggles it into their cell.

Finally, the time comes.

"Tonight?" T'Mara looks to Spock.

"Yes."

"So you think that with your current state of mind you will able to induce uncertainty in one of the guards?"

"I don't believe the quastene will interfere. T'Mara, if we do not succeed and are recaptured…" He holds her hands.

"Yes. Can I pray for us?"

"Proceed."

"Oh heavenly Father, you know what we are about to do. Lord, you also know if we fail, we might die. Lord, I ask you to please guide our way. Jesus, if we are successful, help our friends aboard ship to rescue us. Sweet Lord, watch over Dr. McCoy. As you restore my faith, also restore my husband's faith. Amen." She lets go of his hands.

"Thank you, my wife." He stands. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, Captain." She walks to the wall's edge. She removes the picture. Spock goes to the other wall. He places one hand on the wall with his fingers spread. He closes his eyes, for he is in deep concentration. He feels his mind tap into the guard's mind.

On the other side of the wall, the guard shakes his head. Then mindlessly he leaves his post. Spock and T'Mara watch him walk past the cell. After a moment, she reaches inside the hole with one hand. She yanks the wires lose, and the field dissipates. Spock springs out of the cell. The other guard is taken by surprise. Spock grabs the man by the arm and lands a blow across his face. The man crumbles to the ground. Spock drags the man inside the cell. He removes the handcuffs off the man's belt and cuffs the man's hands while T'Mara binds the man's ankles with some binding tape she had smuggled from one of the apartments. He takes a small disruptor from the guard. Spock then pulls out the door entrance card from the fallen guard's shirt pocket. With it, they could gain entrance to the main buildings.

Cautiously, Spock and T'Mara make their way down the steps to the exit. He runs the card over the scanner. The exit door opens. They step into the dark street. Spock had memorized the instructions that Shanna gave T'Mara. He takes his wife's hand and swiftly dodges down darkened alleyways. The city is under a curfew. Searchlights sweep the neighborhoods, so at times they need to hide.

They stop to rest, leaning against a wall of a building. T'Mara turns her head to face her husband. "Wow, that was nerve-racking, but we made thus far."

"Yes, that indeed was a test of one's nerves. We must continue on."

He leads her through another series of alleyways, to an abandoned building. Spock finds a way into the windowless structure.

"We will spend the rest of the night here." Spock tells her.

He sits on the dirty floor and leans his back against the wall. T'Mara sits beside him. She notices that his face is becoming pale and his eyes could no longer hide his pain.

T'Mara reaches under her shirt. She has filled hypos taped to her midsection, and brings one out. "Here. I smuggled three of these from George's apartment."

He takes the hypo. "My wife, you risked everything for me?"

"Yes...I did." Her hand reaches out for his. "But I also took the risk because we could not afford being slowed down by withdraw symptoms."

"Logical, and thank you." He injects himself with the quastene. He kisses her on the cheek, then her lips. "Try to sleep." He strokes her hair from her eyes.

"And you... are you going to sleep?"

"No, I am going to keep guard." He stands, then walks to the doorway. He cracks the door open and peers outside.

Meantime, back at Simon's mansion, his phone rings impatiently. He stumbles out of his bed, then answers his phone. "Hello," his perturbed voice answers.

"Mr. Gardner, two prisoners have escaped. The Vulcan and his wife," the guard's voice surges over the phone.

"What! Escape! Immediately arrange to have the search teams comb the city with their dogs. Bring them back to me, preferably alive!" Gardner shouts out.

"Yes, sir."

Simon gets himself dressed. He makes his way out of the mansion. He enters his air car. He pilots it to the prison. He exits, then sprints toward the prison cell, determined to discover how they escaped. A tall guard with a worried look approaches Mr. Gardner. He glowers at the guard. "Explain!"

"Sir, my partner, for unexplained reasons, appeared to be confused and walked away from his post. I called out to him, but he kept on walking. Then the Vulcan sprang out of the cell. They cut somehow cut a hole in the wall and disabled the force field. The Vulcan overpowered me, then I woke handcuffed and ankles taped. They must have taken my disruptor and my door card."

"Unbelievable! You are on report! I will deal with your disciplinary action later. Once I find your partner...well, he will be whipped for leaving his post."

Mr. Gardner enters the cell and examines the hole. Then he turns on his heel and strides off.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock nudges T'Mara. She stirs and speaks with a groggy voice. "H'm, what?"

"We need to leave. I hear dogs in the distance."

She stands up. "Yes... I hear them too."

They run down the still dark street. As they run, T'Mara notices the distance between her and her husband grows larger. He is now ten feet from her.

"Spock...you...need...to slow down...I can't keep up." She attempts to run faster to catch up to him.

"T'Mara...you need to try...we can't afford to be caught," he pants, slowing just a bit.

At the same instance, five blocks down from them, six men and six hound dogs stop in an intersection. The dogs are sniffing as they circle. The dogs yelp and begin to act befuddled.

"They seem to have lost the trail," the older man says to Gary.

"I am aware of that," he grumbles in frustration. "We will need to split up. You three head down that street. First one to locate the prisoners, contacts the others. You have permission to shoot, but do not kill them." He yanks on the dog's leash to get it to follow.

While Simon's men search for Spock and T'Mara, Spock slows down then, abruptly stops running. She also comes to a halt. She bends slightly, placing her hands right above her knees. She regulates her breathing, then straightens. "Spock, what's wrong?"

"The dogs, T'Mara...they are no longer on our trail. We can walk to the contact house."

"How much farther?"

"Not very far. We turn left down that street. Per Tobias, it should be the third house on the left." He is pointing in that direction.

Upon arriving, they walk up a couple of steps. Spock knocks on the wooden door. The door slowly opens. A tall blonde woman answers the door. She hesitates, seeing Spock.

"I believe you have the wrong house." She begins to shut the door.

He quickly grabs the door handle. "No, wait...please. You don't understand. I am Captain Spock. This is my wife Lieutenant Commander Spock. We are from the _USS Surak II_, and have escaped from Mr. Gardner's prison." He points to the sky, which is showing signs of dawn.

She had heard of the ship's arrival. She then realizes that they are wearing prison-issue uniforms. "Come." She waves them inside.

A dark-complected man enters the room and gives them a wary look. The woman glances from him to Spock and T'Mara. "Hello, Captain and Lieutenant Commander Spock. My name is Jillian, and this is my husband Terrance. Terrance, these people are from the starship. Gardner's been holding them as prisoners."

Terrance nods. "Please, sit down." He notices that Spock is shivering, and he turns up the heater. "Jillian will bring you some refreshments."

"Thank you." Spock settles onto a sofa, with T'Mara beside him. "Let me explain why we are here. We came to investigate claims of human rights violations and perhaps mind controlling drugs..."

Jillian returns with glasses of water and a bowl of fruit. As they eat, Spock shares the tale of their arrival, Mr. Gardner's duplicity, their imprisonment, and escape. He tells them that he does not know what has become of the five specialists and Dr. McCoy, but that their medic was dead.

He suddenly becomes aware that Jillian is appraising him.

Jillian leans forward and notices the slight tremor in Spock's hand as he picks up his glass. He looks feverish and seems to be in pain. She has witnessed friends with the same symptoms. "Captain, you are an addict, are you not?" she bluntly asks.

Spock coughs. "I beg your pardon?"

"Captain, I am not judging you. You are addicted. I assume to Paradise...Quastene. Your hands tremble and you are pale, even for a Vulcan. There are needle marks on your forearm. I assume that Mr. Gardner forced the drug on you?" Her voice is sympathetic.

Spock glances at his wife and lets go a slight sigh. "Yes...your assumption is correct."

"It's his way to control anyone he deems defiant or a threat to him. He probably believed you were both. In the city, some get addicted by choice because they enjoy the intense high, sense of confidence, and alertness. Though rumors are that some have died while withdrawing from the drug. But they were human." Jillian sees T'Mara's eyes widen and regrets informing them of that fact.

oooooooo

In the streets of New Barbados, two teams of searchers and their dogs are finding the search futile. The dogs are no longer barking or yelping. They sniff around the buildings and alleyways. Finally, Gary calls the teams back to his location.

"Gary, we cannot return empty-handed. Mr. Gardner will not be happy, to say the least. If we don't return with that Vulcan and his wife, we will pay for it," the older searcher remarks.

"We are not returning yet. Start knocking on doors. We will search every house if we have too. Go!" Gary orders the men. They head out.

oooooooo

Jillian enters her living room with a bag of clothes and places it by T'Mara. "We want to help you both. T'Mara, you appear to be the same size as me. Spock, you are about the same size as Terrance. We want you to stay the night so you can rest and eat some decent food. I believe it has been a while since you two enjoyed either." She smiles with compassion.

"Indeed, and thank you both for your kindness. But do you think it is wise to have us stay? Mr. Gardner's men are surely still searching for us. We do not want to endanger you or your family," Spock says with concern.

"Spock, you are not the first escapees to come to our home. We are part of a group like the underground railroad of earth over 450 years ago. Our home is equipped with a hidden room beneath the kitchen floor. If they come by, you can hide there," Terrance informs them.

Spock hesitates, then glances over to his wife. "Very well, we will stay."

T'Mara and Spock shower and change into the clothes given to them. After injecting himself, Spock comes out of the bathroom and enters the guest room, wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt. T'Mara is dressed in a blue pullover and jeans.

"Terrance gave me a razor," she tells him. "Do you want to shave off your stubble?"

Spock studies his reflection in a mirror. He takes his hand and rubs his scratchy chin. "No, I prefer to let it grow." He walks up to her. "T'Mara...we only have one hypo left. Eventually...I...will need to obtain more." He bows his head in shame.

T'Mara moves closer to him. She takes her soft long fingers and places them under his chin. She lifts his head up, so his eyes meet her eyes. "My angel." She kisses him on the lips. "I stand by you. Maybe Terrance and Jillian can assist in obtaining the quastene. She did mention she had acquaintances that used it."

"Yes" He is no longer concerned over the drug. Other interests now occupy him. His eyes search her dark brown eyes. He pulls her hard to his body. His arms wrap around her waist, and her arms wrap around his neck. Their lips meet in a deep, searching kiss. He slowly pulls away from her. His eyes study her alluring, light brown face. He is pleased by what he sees. He pulls her back to him. Their kisses become heated. He pulls away again. His voice is hoarse with feeling. "Tonight, my love...Tonight we will share our love."

"Yes, tonight," she promises him.

They walk down the stairs holding hands and join Jillian in the living room.

"Spock, T'Mara, do have any children waiting for you at home?" Jillian inquires when they are settled.

Spock and T'Mara exchange a look. Jillian sinks back in her chair, feeling she had asked something too personal. "I'm sorry."

"No...before we departed for our mission here...we..." Spock clears his throat. "We had a farewell service for our baby girl...T'Sheika." His voice falters when he tells her name. "She died while still in the womb. But we have three other children. T'Meika, who is our oldest; T'Anya, our middle child; and Stefan, who is two and a half."

"I am sorry for your loss," Jillian says with feeling. "I hope you can return to your other children soon."

From the dining area, a gray tomcat with white paws walks into the living area. It begins nuzzling against Spock's legs. Without warning, she springs up on his lap. She kneads him until she finally settles on his lap.

T'Mara smiles. "My husband seems to have that effect on felines. I've rarely seen a cat turn down a chance to sit on his lap."

Jillian leans forward. "Terrance is out meeting with a couple of friends to see he can get some quastene. Until Spock can get the proper medical supervision, I see no other alternative."

Spock frowns. "I thank you both, Jillian. I hope that Terrance will not be in harm's way. I would rather suffer from withdraw symptoms than see him jeopardize his freedom."

"No...no, not to worry. He is meeting up with some trusted friends. Besides, Mr. Gardner encourages drug use, most likely because it encourages apathy. You came here to rescue the colonists. You both risked everything. I only hope that when you arrive at the underground, they can get you back to your ship. Then Star Fleet can arrest Mr. Gardner and his cohorts." Jillian's admiration for Spock and T'Mara shines in her eyes.

Spock glances over to T'Mara. He is quite aware that her faith in their success is greater than his. He did admit that the fact they made thus far went against the odds. Did the Supreme Creator have His hand in their success? Perhaps. "Jillian, we will do everything in our power to achieve success. For reasons unknown, my crew has not sent a rescue team. Do you know if Mr. Gardner has access to a planetary force field?"

Jillian rubs her chin with her forefinger and thumb. "Hm...he just might. Escaped prisoners have mentioned a large machine, about the size of a transporter console. It's in the main building behind the prison."

"Hm'...yes, that could be it. Unfortunately, the _Surak_ might not be able to break through such a field." He glances to T'Mara.

"It might just take the Almighty to get us off this planetoid," she quietly says.

Spock nods in agreement. All turn their heads, for they hear footsteps coming from the back of the house.

Terrance enters the room. "Well hello, all." He approaches Spock. "Here, I could only retrieve two vials of your 'medicine.' Hopefully, this will sustain you until you reach the underground." He hands the vials and two hypos to Spock.

"Thank you for your effort." Spock places them in his pants pocket.

Terrance sits in a chair. "As for the underground, the word is being passed via contacts. They will be prepared for your arrival. But that being said, we will prepare the safe room. While I was at Charles's home, there was a muscle-bound brute with two others. They had search dogs with them. They barged in to search for Spock and T'Mara, and tore the place inside out. That's only two blocks from here. They might be headed this way soon."

"Well then, I'm going to warm up our meal." Jillian stands and heads into the kitchen.

Terrance explains to Spock and T'Mara about where the contacts are located. He hands Spock a map that he sketched out by hand. On the map are all the possible hideouts, in case they would need to rest. "Keep this on you. Now come with me; we need to hide every scrap of evidence that you both are here. The bag of clothes, we will keep in our room."

"Terrance, do you know if they scanned for fingerprints?" Spock inquires as they head upstairs.

"Fortunately, they did not."

Spock and T'Mara enter the guest room and gather their few belongings. They go to Terrance and Jillian's room. Spock hands everything to him. Terrance places the bag into a hidden compartment inside the closet. Once finished, they all head back downstairs, where Terrance reveals a hidden room under the kitchen floor. By then, the meal is ready. They sit at the table and begin to eat.

There is a sudden pounding on the front door. Terrance swiftly removes the floorboards to reveal the hidden entrance. Spock goes down the rope ladder. He holds the ladder as T'Mara makes her way down. Terrance hands them their plates of food. They sit on the dirt floor as Terrance replaces the floorboards. All goes dark.

Terrance is with Jillian when she opens the front door. Two men barge in with dogs straining at their leashes. The dogs' noses lower to the floor. They lead the men into the kitchen.

Jillian gives Terrance a worried look. "They smell our dinner," she suggests.

The dogs circle around the kitchen. The lifts their heads and sniff at the food, then return to the men.

"All seems clear, Gary."

While the men continue searching other rooms, T'Mara takes hold of Spock's hands. She bows her head and silently prays.

They take the dogs all throughout the home. They dump out the drawers in each room. The dogs sniff through the clothes.

"All clear."

The men walk down the stairs with dogs in tow. Gary goes up to the couple. "Thank you for your time," he says curtly. All then leave the home.

Terrance and Jillian look out the window as the searchers leave. At last, feeling that the men were not coming back, they go to the kitchen. Terrance removes the floorboards. He removes the makeshift cover. "Okay, you can come up now." He reaches down and retrieves their plates.

Spock then helps T'Mara up the ladder, and he follows right behind her. He then helps Terrance replace the floorboards. "Thank you, Terrance, Jillian," he says as he brushes the dust off his pants.

"You're welcome. You give us hope for the colony," Terrance says as he gestures to the dining room. "Well it's cold, but come, let us finish our meal."

As they eat, Terrance's face grows thoughtful. "I am not a churchgoing man, but you know, those dogs should have picked up your scents. I am beginning to believe God still cares about us."

All nod in agreement.

ooooooo

The next morning, Spock awakes with a pounding head. He stumbles out of the bed and gathers his clothes off the floor. He goes through the duffel bag of clothes that Terrance gave him. He chooses what he wants to wear, and dresses. His breathing then becomes labored. He checks his pants pocket in search of the vials. He scrounges around the floor, then under the bed. His head connects with the corner of the night table.

"Damn!" he rubs the corner of his forehead.

T'Mara rolls to her side. She sits up. He kneels beside her, then grabs her by the wrist. "The vials – they are not in my pants pocket where I remember putting them. Where did you hide them?" His tone becomes accusing. His grip around her wrist tightens painfully.

She closes her eyes for a second. She breathes in, then breathes out. "They are in the upper drawer." She points to the dresser. "That's where you left them."

Spock finally remembers and lets go of her wrist. He bows his head. "T'Mara...yes...I am sorry. Aisha, when the drug leaves my system, it causes me to become agitated."

She leans forward and takes his tremoring hand. Both stand, then they embrace each other. "I know," she tells him. She observes something in his eyes that she never has seen before. She could not begin to describe the anguish she sees.

Tears roll down her cheeks. He turns from her, takes what he needs from the drawer, and enters the bathroom.

She is dressed when Spock comes out, and she goes into the bathroom to prepare for the day. A few minutes later, she walks downstairs. Terrance is standing by Spock.

Terrance lifts up two backpacks. "Clothes, food, and bottled water are in these bags." He hands one to T'Mara and the other to Spock. They put the backpacks on.

Jillian goes up to T'Mara. She hugs her. "Goodbye and godspeed." She walks towards Spock. "Captain, may I embrace you?"

Spock nods. Jillian gives him a light embrace. "Captain, good luck and promise to take care of your wife. I hope you realize how much she loves you."

His eyes meet hers. "It is my intent is to always to put her life before mine. And yes, I am always aware of her love, for she is my bond mate. We are truly one mind, one body and soul." He turns to Terrance. "I thank you for all you have done for us." He shakes Terrance's hand.

"Good luck, Spock."

Spock and T'Mara enter the dark streets of New Barbados, and guides T'Mara in the direction they need to head. He slows his pace, then comes to a complete stop. He tilts his head.

"T'Mara, come." He takes her hand and hurries down an alleyway. He stops and presses his back against the wall, so T'Mara does the same. "I hear a dog barking," he whispers.

She listens hard. Her eyes widen ever so slightly. She now hears a yelping hound dog. The yelping becomes louder and seems to be heading in their direction. A lone, disheveled hound dog trots past the alleyway. They both relax.

"That was daunting," T'Mara says, as they head back down the street.

Spock pulls the map out to study it for a moment. He points to a street, and they make their way through its twists and turns. Spock slows his pace, for he notices that T'Mara beginning to fall behind. He locates a safe resting place marked on the map.

"Come, we can go in there till curfew is over." He points to an empty building with broken-out windows and a missing door. They enter and remove their backpacks. They sit side by side. They both lean their backs against the wall. Spock opens his backpack and doles out fruit and water.

As Spock finishes his apple, he says, "We have another 3.15 miles left, if their map is accurate."

oooooo

Back at Mr. Gardner's office, Gary and his exhausted team have just returned from the twenty-four-hour search. The dogs are lying on the floor, sleeping.

Simon begins his tirade. "You tell me that you, these blasted hounds, and five men could not turn up one clue on the whereabouts of a Vulcan and his half breed wife?" Simon says with frothy anger.

"Sir, we searched homes, streets, and abandoned buildings. Nothing...the dogs lost the scent. We even searched suspected underground contact homes." Gary's voice strains with weariness.

"Unbelievable...you are useless! Just get out!" Simon Gardner barks. He turns sharply. "George, scrounge up five fresh men and six more dogs. You lead a party to find our missing prisoners. Don't come back without them. Keep them alive – I want the enjoyment of killing them myself

ooooooooo

Spock and T'Mara have left town and are now trudging up a hillside, through thick grass. He stops suddenly. In the woods to the right of them, he has glimpsed a brown structure.

"T'Mara... look. I believe that is it."

With some trepidation, they approach the building. At the door, Spock uses a series of knocks as Terrance had instructed him.

A lanky young man answers the door. "Well, hello! You must be Captain Spock and Lt. Commander Spock. Welcome to the Haven. We have been expecting you. Come in, please."

ooooooo

Aboard the _Surak_, Commander Uhura sits in the command chair. Star Fleet is sending the _Excelsior _to assist them. There is little they can do till help arrives.

She looks back at the science station. "Lieutenant Sanford, any luck locating a breach in the force field?"

"Running another sensor sweep." She peers through a small viewing monitor. She lifts her head up abruptly. "Commander, wait – there's now a break 15.32 miles due west of the city. It is large enough so we can beam down a rescue team."

In a matter of minutes, a well-supplied security team was beginning their search.

ooooooo

At the Haven, the lanky young man has introduced himself as Travis. As time passes, he observes Spock's changing demeanor. The Vulcan has beads of sweat on his brow. He also notices a slight tremor in the Captain's hands.

Finally, Travis clears his throat and speaks up. "Sir, Terrance informed me of your addiction. Some here at the underground were enslaved and forced to become addicts. I have a supply of quastene. Right here in our greenhouse, I grow the Regilian herbs that are needed to create the drug. Only I have the formula for it."

"I thank you, but I assure you I am fine." Spock clasps his hands together on his lap. He had hope that the telltale signs of addiction were not noticeable.

Travis shakes his head. "You don't lie very well. Fine, indeed." He gets up and walks over to a safe on the floor. He twists the tumbler and opens the small door. He removes a filled hypo and sits beside Spock. "Here"

"No more," Spock states firmly.

"Honorable, but not logical, my friend. Your body needs it, for now. Jane, hand me my padd."

"Sure thing." The woman gets off the floor. She retrieves the padd and brings it over to Travis.

Travis taps the padd. He speaks as a video begins. "This was my fiancée, who was addicted to Paradise. These were her last minutes before she died from withdrawal." Spock and T'Mara watch the young woman scream and thrash until her body ceased to move.

Horrified, T'Mara pushes the padd away from her. "Why did you tape the last moments of her life? Why do you keep such a painful reminder?" Her voice breaks and a tear rolls down her cheek

"Why? To show to anyone who would be tempted to take the drug for recreational use. That is the only reason. Believe me, it is very painful every time I watch it, but I play it for everyone willing to view it. If it stops one person from using, then I feel it was successful. I wanted you both to see it, so you are aware of what might happen if Spock would try to quit cold turkey. So please, yield to the cold logic of it. I don't have the medical means to help you through the withdrawal." Travis holds the hypo in front of Spock.

"Perhaps being Vulcan I. I might not..."

Travis cuts him off. "My friend, do you really want to risk it? Think of your wife. She needs you...we need you to somehow get back to your ship." Travis' expression becomes sympathetic. "It does not make you less a person, just sick."

Spock stares at the hypo. He takes it from Travis's hand. "Damn logic," he mumbles under his breath. He injects himself with the quastene.

ooooooooo

On the bridge of the _Surak_, Commander Uhura is standing next to the command chair.

"Commander, I am receiving communication from Captain Sulu of the Excelsior."

"On screen."

The image of Captain Sulu appears on the viewing screen.

"Commander Uhura, long time no see."

"Yes, Sulu. We are grateful for your assistance. How long until you arrive?"

"In 2.35 days. Spock and T'Mara...do you know their condition? And McCoy?" Sulu leans forward in his chair.

"Well, Sulu, we are hoping they and Medic Lopez are alive, but our five security specialists are dead."

Sulu sits back in his command chair. "We'll make short work of that force field. Then we have orders to invade the governor's compound, perform a rescue, and place Mr. Gardner and everyone guilty of human rights violations under arrest. All who wish to return to earth will board our ship."

"Thank you, Captain Sulu. We await your arrival."

His image disappears.

oooooo

The five members of the rescue team have covered ten miles of woods when they pick up Vulcan life readings. They quicken the pace through tall grass and meadow plants as they continue on their way.

Inside the Haven house, Spock and T'Mara are dozing when an anxious-looking boy enters the main room. "Travis, our cameras are picking up five unidentified people coming towards our building! I believe they are wearing Star Fleet uniforms!"

"Thank you, Charlie. Keep observing their movements."

"Yes, Travis." He turns and trots away.

T'Mara's head comes up. She rises from the floor and heads toward Travis. "Did I hear that members of our crew are heading this way?"

"Yes. Go and wake your husband," Travis smiles.

T'Mara kneels by Spock, who has his back against the wall. She touches his shoulder. "Hey...hey, good news! Our rescue team is on the way."

He stirs. His eyes open wide. "Our rescue team...on the way?"

"Yes, they should be here any minute."

He is on his feet. There is a sudden, loud pounding at the door. Travis faces him. "Spock, go ahead, answer it."

Spock goes over and slowly opens the creaking door. Lieutenant Washington is standing on the other side. His eyes expand as he sees him. "Captain!"

T'Mara goes up to them, and Washington acknowledges her. "Wow, it's sure good to see you both!" he grins.

"Enter, Lieutenant." Spock gestures with his hand. All five enter the building, and introductions are made. "I assume that the _Surak_ is unable to beam us up?"

"Yes, sir," Washington replies. There is a planetary force field that also prevents communication with the ship. Fortunately, a small hole developed in the field. It's several miles from here."

"Have you received any word from Dr. McCoy, Ms. Lopez, and the original security team?"

The lieutenant's smile fades. "No word on the medical personnel, but…I regret to say that every member of the security team has been killed. But the _Excelsior_ is on its way."

Spock turns aside as he deals with the terrible news. T'Mara wants to embrace him, but restrains herself.

Travis is the first to speak. "Darkness approaches. This may not be the best accommodations, but it beats sleeping outside."

"Very well," Spock agrees. "We will return to the beam down point in the morning."

The team members place their bags and equipment in a corner of the main room.

Miles away, George and the five other men continue walking the streets of New Barbados. The dogs sniff, then occasionally yelp as if the scent of Spock and T'Mara had been discovered. The dogs lead the men to an alley.

"This is insane. These stupid dogs took us to a dead end!" George growls out in frustration. He yanks hard on the leash. "Come!"

They walk out of the alleyway. The dogs begin to press their noses to the ground. The dogs begin to lead the men down a street. Then the dogs begin yelping. They continue down the street, right past Terrance and Jillian's house. They stop yelping and howling. They go in a circle with their noses now in the air. The hounds go into different directions as if totally confused.

"Damn! Those two just could not have vanished in thin air. How could the hounds just lose the scent?" He yanks the leash hard and the dog yelps. "We have to find those Vulcans, or Mr. Gardner will have our throats." They start knocking on doors and forcing their way in the homes to search.

ooooo

Spock rises, then stretches his body in the way of his father's people. He walks to the window and stares out the small pane. He sees sunbeams breaking between the branches of the trees. Feeling the stirrings of need for the drug, he says to himself and God, "Is this a curse I will bear for my remaining years? Will it cause an early death?"

He feels a hand on his shoulder. "Spock, it's me, Travis. Don't give up on yourself or God. You will soon be aboard your ship. We will all be a step closer to freedom – and Spock, we have you to thank." Travis discreetly holds out a hypo. "Here, take it."

Spock reluctantly takes the filled hypo. He waits until Travis walks away. He goes to the restroom, rolls up his sleeve, and injects the purple liquid. A few minutes later, he makes his way to T'Mara and wakes her by brushing two fingers on her cheek.

She stirs and smiles at him.

He smiles back at her with a very un-Vulcan smile.

T'Mara rises. Lieutenant Washington and the other team members are soon waiting for their Captain. When everything is ready, Travis goes up to Spock. "My friend, thank you for your efforts." He then whispers to him, "You'll find extra hypos in your pack. Herbs, along with the formula to create the quastene are also there." He pats Spock on the back.

"Thank you, Travis, for your hospitality." He shakes Travis's hand. T'Mara says goodbye to her new friends.

The lieutenant leads them on a long hike toward the beam down point. Eventually, they feel the need to break for food. But Spock, with his adrenaline still pumping from the Paradise, wants to continue hiking.

Finally, T'Mara taps his shoulder. "I need to rest a bit."

Spock strides ahead. "I prefer to continue. The sooner we can beam up, the better."

"Captain...the Lieutenant Commander is correct. We need to rest and eat," Mr. Washington remarks.

Spock stops and looks at the team. He sees their faces. He frowns. "Very well, we will break for a few moments."

Spock, feeling the need for more Paradise, soon hurries them back on the trail. They cover the ground quickly and arrive at the beam up point.

On board the _Surak_, Commander Uhura sits in the command chair.

The communication officer swivels in his chair. "Commander, I am receiving a signal! From the captain!" He routes it through the speaker.

"Spock to _Surak_, come in."

Uhura's face radiates joy. "Captain...you are alive! Is T'Mara with you?"

"Yes, I am indeed alive, and yes, she is at my side."

The Captain and his crew members are promptly beamed aboard.

After a warm welcome by Commander Uhura, Spock, T'Mara, and the rescue team enter sickbay. At Spock's request, Dr. Webster begins by examining T'Mara and the other members of the team. While the exams are underway, Spock heads to his quarters for a fix, showers and dons a uniform, then goes to the bridge.

He is now sitting in his command chair. The third button begins to flash. Over the chair's intercom, an insistent voice can be heard. "This is Dr. Webster. Captain, you sneaked out of sickbay before I could run a physical on you. Regulations require me to examine everyone from the landing party."

"Sneaked out, Doctor?"

"Yes, sneaked out."

"Doctor, that is how you see it, but my duty is to this ship, the colonists, and Dr. McCoy, who is still a prisoner."

The doctor noticed some edginess in the Captain's voice. "And it is my responsibility to make sure that the Captain of this ship is fit to complete those duties."

"I will report to sickbay when my shift is over."

"No, Captain, within the hour, or I will put you on report." The doctor's firm voice rings out through the bridge.

Spock briefly closes his eyes to maintain his composure. "Very well, Doctor, I will be there shortly." His heart pounds. Once the doctor examines his blood, he will discover high doses of quastene. A humiliating prospect, and he will likely lose command.

At last, he stands. "Commander Uhura, you have the con." He enters the lift. He leans against the wall and begins going over regulations in his mind.

In sickbay, Dr. Webster coolly greets him, then points to an empty examination bed. Spock removes his uniform jacket, gets on the bed, and lies down.

Dr. Webster turns the monitor on, then views the readout of Spock's vitals. "Hm, your heart rate is up to 260 beats per minute. BP still normal, but above your last reading. Temperature is normal." He switches the screen to register a more complete analysis of Spock's body. His cracked but healing ribs register, along with bruised muscles. Dr. Webster runs the bone fuser to enhance the healing.

Then the chem panel catches his eye. "This is interesting...very interesting..." he mutters. He moves to the front side of the bed. He taps the monitor. "Captain... your blood seems to have high doses of quastene. Explain to me, Captain, why your blood is contaminated with an illegal, highly addictive drug?" He looks down at Spock.

Spock draws a deep breath. "When I was first held captive by Mr. Gardner, I was injected with the drug – as a form of painkiller – against my will."

"That may be so, but this high of a dosage can only mean that you were very recently injected with the drug. Captain, please remove your shirt."

Keeping his face stoic, Spock slowly sits up and takes off his shirt. Although the monitor registers the whip scarring, the doctor still swallows hard after seeing the multitude of whip scars on the captain's back. Then his focus changes to the inside of Spock's forearms.

His eyes widen. "Captain I am relieving you of duty."

"You do not have the authority," Spock smoothly replies.

"As a doctor aboard this ship, I certainly do." Dr. Webster's voice rises with anger.

Spock counters, "Under regulation 258.47 subsection b, a subordinate of the Chief Medical Officer cannot relieve the captain of his duties. He must obtain authorization from the Chief Medical Officer, which happens to be Dr. Leonard McCoy." He pulls his shirt over his head.

Dr. Webster sighs heavily. McCoy had warned him that Spock might use his knowledge of regulations for his benefit. "Okay, Captain, you win this round, but this is going on your medical record."

"Duly noted, Doctor." Spock stands and puts on his uniform jacket. He starts to leave.

"Captain…" Webster speaks with a more heartfelt tone. "Captain, I have no doubt that this was done against your will, but you need help."

Spock does not turn around. "I have it under control." He keeps on walking.

The doctor watches Spock leave. "No, you don't, and you are fooling no one but yourself," he says, knowing the captain could not hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock exits the lift and returns to the bridge.

"Oh Captain, excellent timing," Uhura tells him as she gets out of the command chair. "We just received a message from the _Excelsior_. Captain Sulu said they should arrive in 2.89 hours." She stares at his face for a moment. "Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, Commander. Dr. Webster has certified me fit for command."

"Uh...did he put drops in your eyes?"

He sits and turns his head aside. "Why do you ask, Uhura?"

"Your eyes are dilated."

"Uhura, it is just...a side effect from a medication."

Though she experiences a stirring of doubt, she succeeds in concealing her bewildered feeling and goes back to her station.

Captain Spock is tapping his forefinger on the arm of the command chair when the _Excelsior_ comes into view.

Uhura opens a communication channel, and Captain Sulu appears on the screen. Sulu exchanges greetings with Spock, who tells him where McCoy will likely be found.

"We should be able to dismantle the field without any harm to the colonists," Sulu reports. "Then we will beam down our team to the governor's complex. Captain, I will do my best to keep Doctor McCoy safe and sound." Sulu now stands in front of his chair. "Once we find him, I'll let you transport him back to your ship."

"Excellent, then we will wait for the word to be given, Captain Sulu. Spock out."

An hour later, Mr. Gardner and his followers surrender without much bloodshed. Apparently they were not expecting a Star Fleet attack. Captain Sulu reports that not only Dr. McCoy has been found, but that Lieutenant Commander Lopez is with him, alive and well. He relays their coordinates to the _Surak_.

A cheer erupts from the very human bridge personnel.

Spock abruptly rises from the command chair and enters the lift. He feels dizzy and leans against the wall. He clenches his hands, then releases them. He enters the transporter room and finds that word has spread through the ship, and his wife is already there. They stand together by the transport console when the transporter energizes.

First to appear on the platform is Jennifer Lopez. For a moment, she just smiles and does not move.

T'Mara walks up to her. "Jennifer, welcome back. We thought…we thought you were gone. But you're safe now." She eases her down off the platform.

Lopez turns to Spock. "Oh Captain, thank you!"

He nods. "You are welcome, Ms. Lopez, but you need to be thanking Captain Sulu."

"Yes sir, I will certainly do that."

The transporter re-energizes, and Doctor McCoy appears. Stepping off the platform, he says, "Spock, I am actually glad to see you!" He walks up to him, and they clasp hands. McCoy then embraces T'Mara.

Her eyes are moist with happiness. "Leonard, I have been praying for your safe return."

"Thank you, T'Mara. I thought I'd never see this ship again. My gosh, I was beginning to think that Spock and you were dead." McCoy's keen medical eye observes the tentative Vulcan. "Are you alright? I thought I felt your hand tremoring a bit."

Spock clears his throat. His face goes impassive. "Perhaps it was your own hand, Doctor. I am quite well."

"Okay. It's just that I heard rumors that...never mind." He decides to get his answers from Dr. Webster.

All exit the transporter room and share the lift. McCoy and Lopez exit at the deck leading to sickbay. The lift continues to move.

"Hold," Spock commands the lift. "Did you eat?" he asks T'Mara.

"No, not yet." She smiles.

"Very well, please wait for me in our quarters. I just need to go to the bridge to clean up some loose ends."

"Alright."

The lift stops on B deck and T'Mara exits. The lift continues on. Spock wipes his palms on the sides of his uniform jacket before entering the bridge. Once he exits, he stands by the door. He clenches his hands and takes a deep breath.

"Captain on the bridge."

Spock slightly jerks when the helmsman makes the announcement. He unclenches his hands. He steps down to the command chair. Lieutenant Sanford gets up, then heads to her station. Spock decides to stand next to the chair. He places one hand on the chair's arm. "Commander..."

"Uh, sir, Commander Uhura already left the bridge. I am Lieutenant Crimson."

"Very well. Contact Captain Sulu."

"Aye, Captain."

Sulu's image appears on the screen.

"Captain Sulu, my compliments to you and your crew. You handled the crisis quite admirably."

"Thank you, sir. Gardner and his associates are securely locked in our brig. We will take aboard any colonists wishing to leave and deliver them to Star Base Nine."

"Excellent. And again, I thank you, Captain Sulu. There will be a reception at 2100 hours tomorrow at our main officers' lounge. Everyone directly involved with the rescue are invited. I look forward to seeing you again." Spock shifts his stance.

"Thank you, Spock. I'll see you at 2100 hours tomorrow. Sulu out."

Spock walks over to the communication console. "Lieutenant." he swallows hard "Please order the ship's chef to prepare a meal for a reception for twenty-five people at the officers' lounge tomorrow evening at 2100 hours."

"What do you want him to prepare?"

"At his discretion."

"Okay, Captain. Do you wish to have any alcoholic beverages?"

"Yes, the proper wine to go with the dinner. Brandy for afterward."

"Yes, Captain."

"Thank you." He turns, then heads to the lift. Before entering, he says, "Lieutenant Sanford, you have the con."

Once the lift arrives at B deck, he sprints out of it and runs to his quarters, then straight to the bathroom. Seated at their table, T'Mara gawks as he rushes by. She cringes as she hears him throwing up. There is the sound of running water, then he emerges from the bathroom. He places one hand on the wall. He uses his other hand to yank open his uniform jacket. He removes his jacket and tosses it aside. He staggers over to the bedroom alcove and drops to one knee. His fingers fumble on the buttons of the wall safe. The safe would not open. He slams his fist on the safe door.

"T'Mara…" his voice beckons. "Help me!"

She gets up and walks over to the alcove. She just stands, not wanting to open the safe and feed his habit. But she remembers the video of Travis's girlfriend in withdrawal. Her death was not a pleasant one. Finally, she kneels beside him and pushes the correct sequence of buttons. He reaches inside and grabs the quastene. He rolls his sleeve up, then injects Paradise into his arm. He sits back with his head against the wall. T'Mara stands, then walks back to the table. Her stomach is in a knot.

After a few minutes Spock walks over, wearing his casual clothes. Silently he joins her at the table. To try and lift her mood, she begins softly singing "Grace by Which I Stand", by Keith Green.

The words visibly affect him. He stands. T'Mara eyes follow him as he leaves their quarters. She had not meant to make him feel guilty, but she can barely deal with her own feelings of hopelessness, frustration, and anger. She knows that Spock has to reach the point where he truly gives in to God, for he was powerless over the drug. Would he enter a Star Fleet treatment center? If so, his Vulcan father would most likely turn his back on him. Spock would also reject going to a Vulcan healer who would force him to strip away his humanness and his belief in God.

oooooooo

In the lounge, Spock is sitting in a club chair that faces the large viewing window. He has the computer program playing 20th to 21st century music. T'Mara had introduced him to that era of music, and as captain of the ship, it was his prerogative to choose which music was played in the lounge.

He is sipping on a glass of bourbon, another acquired taste. He remembered the first time the good doctor urged him to try the liquor. When Spock choked down a sip, McCoy and Jim could not help but laugh at his expression. But he had grown accustomed to the flavor and on occasion had a glass with his friends.

Tonight he just sits observing the human social interactions. Some are engaging in card games, and some are partaking in alcoholic beverages. There is a couple in the corner exchanging kisses.

T'Mara enters the lounge. She spots him, comes over, and sits down on the adjacent chair.

"My wife, you come seeking me?" He sips on his drink.

"Yes. When you walked out, I grew concerned." She leans toward him.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks.

Hot tea will suffice." She wonders if he will address her concerns. He stands, then goes to the small bar. He returns with a cup of brewed herbal tea.

"Thank you." She takes the cup.

He moves his chair closer to hers. He sits, then glances at her before staring at the table. "T'Mara, I ask forgiveness for my abrupt exit. My aisha...there is so much I wish to express to you, but the words seem to escape me. I cannot miss the pain in your eyes. The hurt caused by me...by my...my addiction. I am traveling down a misguided road. A road that might...that might lead me right to hell." His voice becomes bitter. "Believe me when I tell you, I wish to escape this diabolical path. I truly do, but the quastene has such a hold on me it seems I...cannot break free."

T'Mara feels the need for privacy. She stands and holds out her hands. They proceed to their cabin and sit on the bed, side by side.

"T'Mara," he continues, "it has placed me in a prison…and I am afraid I cannot escape. My mind and body demand it." He sounds as if he was fighting back tears of guilt.

T'Mara put her arms around him. She had never seen him so vulnerable. Spock, the one who rarely asked for help, rarely leaned on others, and struggled in asking God for help. She usually needed to lean on him. "Spock, this is something new for you. You need to turn it over to the Father. He loves you even now. Remember, He has not given up on you, and neither has your wife." She kisses him on his cheek.

He places a hand on each side of her face. He places a kiss on her lips. "T'Mara, your words are full of wisdom. I know in my soul, all you said is true, but...T'Mara..."

"Shhh...It is okay... come, let's get something to eat and go to bed."

ooooooooooo

During the night, T'Mara wakes up with the sense that Spock is no longer lying next to her. She rubs her eyes, then notices the wall chronometer. It reads 0247 hours. Then she notices the safe drawer is still open. He must have taken the bag of quastene herbs to the ship's lab for processing. She closes her eyes, hoping that sleep would return to her.

Once again, she awakens and notices that he is now lying next to her. She reaches out to stroke his hair. It is damp to the touch.

He stirs, then fully wakes. "T'Mara…"

"Your hair is wet."

He smiles at her. "I took a shower before coming back to bed."

"Why? I thought you were only in the lab." She studies his face.

"Ah...yes." He realizes he had left the safe drawer open. "I did go to the lab, then I went to the gym to work out. Paradise tends to increase my adrenaline, along with arousing other...desires. So I went to the gym to tone them down, instead of disturbing my wife." His hand reaches for her face. He cups her chin with his lean long fingers. He places his head closer to hers, and they share a kiss.

ooooooo

It is morning aboard the _Surak_ when Spock enters the bridge. He goes up to Commander Uhura. "Please update me on our current situation."

"Well, Captain Sulu is taking aboard any colonist who wishes to leave. Starfleet wants five of his crew members and two of ours to stay on Jarus as advisers and structure an approved government for the remaining colonists. A democratic society will take the place of the dictatorship."

"Very well," Spock remarks. "I will seek volunteers."

"And, oh…" Uhura smiles up at her Captain. "Sulu said that Simon Gardner cowered like a puppy when he was arrested."

"Yes, of course. A man such as he...once his power is stripped, becomes not much of a man." Spock rubs his bearded chin with his fingers. "Anything else, Commander?"

"No, sir."

"Very well." He steps away, then sits in the command chair. He peers at the view screen. His eyes focus on the _Excelsior_ orbiting the planetoid.

"Captain, Dr. McCoy requests to talk to you," Uhura informs him.

Spock hits the button on his chair. "Doctor?'"

"Captain, I need you to come down here to sickbay for a physical."

Spock hesitates. "Dr. Webster already gave me a physical. I see no logic in performing another one."

McCoy's voice becomes gruff. "Yes, I have read his report. Spock, as Chief Medical Officer I order you to come to sickbay…now."

Spock breathes in,then lets a breath out. "Very well, Doctor. I am on my way." He stands. "Commander, you have the con." He enters the lift.

He now enters sickbay and slowly walks up to McCoy. "Alright, Doctor, we both know why I am here."

"Get up on the bed."

Spock's eyes dart from the bed to the doctor. "This exam is redundant."

"Perhaps, but his report states that you are dependent on quastene, and why. I'm going to verify it." McCoy gestures to the bed.

Spock grudgingly removes his jacket and gets up on the bed. He lies down. McCoy punches the button to turn on the monitor. He studies the moving lines and numbers that are registering Spock's vitals. He soon turns off the monitor, for he has seen all he needs. "Okay, Spock, you can get off now."

Silently Spock puts on his jacket.

"Come with me to my office," McCoy orders.

"No, this can wait."

"No, now. Come on, Spock. Remember, I am not just your doctor, but your friend," McCoy says with compassion.

Spock stares at him for a moment. "All right." He follows McCoy into his office and stands by his desk.

McCoy sits down at his desk. "Spock, sit down, please."

The captain pulls a chair from the corner and places it in front of the desk. McCoy commands his desk computer to go on. His eyes study the examination and blood screening results. He turns the screen in Spock's direction. "Spock..."

Spock swivels the screen away. "Doctor, please let me speak first." His eyes shift downward. "Yes, I am an…addict. To deny it would be illogical…no matter how much the truth pains me."

McCoy clears his throat. "Spock...I need to relieve you of your duties. The influence of the drug, in my opinion, makes you unfit for command."

Spock leans forward. "Leonard, I ask you to reconsider. This drug does not impede my judgment nor does it hinder my cognitive abilities. Yes, it does increase my adrenaline level and enhance my emotional responses, but I am learning to control it. I have a sufficient supply of quastene to get me through this mission. Please do not remove me from my command. Also, I ask that this be held in the strictest confidentiality and that you keep it off my Star Fleet record. I know that you have done that for Jim." Spock now sits back in his chair. He places a hand on top of each thigh.

McCoy also sits back in his chair. "You are asking me to be dishonest."

"I am asking you to be discreet."

The doctor taps his forefinger on his lips. Spock was correct. He had, on a couple of occasions, not put an unfavorable finding on Jim's permanent record. At last he releases a deep sigh. "Okay, Spock. For the time being, I'll keep this off your record and let you finish out this mission. But if I receive any report of unusual behavior while you are on duty, I will relieve you immediately. You need help."

"Don't you think that I realize that fact?" Spock's voice reveals his unrest.

McCoy sighs again. "I know. When you are ready, I am available."

"Thank you, Leonard." Spock stands, then turns to leave.

"Spock." McCoy's voice stops him. "I assume that you're leaving _quasene_ out of the official report you're filing with Star Fleet? And what about T'Mara's report? Full of lies?"

Spock speaks with his back toward him. "Omissions, Doctor. Omissions." Then he walks out.

McCoy remains at his desk. He commands his computer to turn off. He could not bear the fact that his friend is now a drug addict because of a sadistic man. Quasene is dangerous to both humans and Vulcans. How hard it must be for T'Mara to witness its effect on her husband and even lie for him.

ooooooo

That evening, Spock and his wife enter the main officers' lounge where the reception is underway. He guides her with his hand on the small of her back to the head of the table. He tries to subdue the effects of the quastene he had just injected before arriving.

Captain Sulu greets him and then introduces the attractive woman at his side. "This is Commander Alicia Jamieson. She led one of the rescue teams."

Spock nods. "Ms. Jamieson, it is my pleasure to meet such a fine officer. Thank you for carrying out a successful rescue."

She shyly smiles. "You are welcome, Captain. I was happy to free those people from that psychotic man. And I'd like to say that it is a pleasure to finally meet one of Star Fleet's renowned officers."

He studies the tall, tan-complected woman. Her blonde hair lies loosely on her shoulders. "Thank you, Commander. Your father...is it Admiral Jamieson?"

"Yes, that is my father."

When T'Mara inches forward, Spock recalls the proper etiquette. "This is my wife, Lieutenant Commander Spock."

Jamieson's eyes travel from T'Mara to Spock. "You know, you both look good together...like you two were made for each other."

"Thank you," T'Mara responds.

They all take their places at the big table. More of the guests enter and settle into their seats. The servers begin placing the meals in front of each person. Then the servers pour wine into the goblets. After brief toasts given by Captain Spock and Captain Sulu, everyone begins to eat.

Sulu samples the food and smiles. "Spock I may be Captain of the largest ship of the fleet, but you seem to have the best chef in the fleet."

"Well, Sulu, since we are heading back to earth, perhaps you can convince him to transfer."

"I might just do that."

After the last course is finished, everyone rises from the table and begins to mingle. Some are sharing stories of the rescue. Some are just chatting about what they plan to do when they return home.

Spock's eyes drift to Jennifer Lopez while he converses with Lieutenant Parker from the _Excelsior_. He is experiencing a sudden attraction toward the medic, and he does not understand it. His wife had always been enough of a woman for him, and he always felt that her beauty grew as time went on. Now it is becoming harder and harder to pay attention to Parker, a man who is right in front of him. Jennifer's voluptuous body keeps teasing at him, but he does not want to betray his wife. Even before marriage, he had rarely flirted with any woman. That was Jim Kirk's department.

Lieutenant Parker notices that he no longer has the captain's attention and excuses himself. Jennifer is now standing in a corner of the lounge. Spock gives into the overwhelming temptation. He purposely walks over to her, all the while thinking of how to start a conversation. Earlier that day, she had volunteered to remain and help the colony.

He reaches Lopez and touches her forearm. "Lieutenant Commander, I want to commend you for deciding to stay behind. As a medic, your services will be valuable."

Her eyes gleam and her smile is infectious. "Thank you, Captain. I've appreciated being able to serve under your command.

He openly appraises her. Curly brown hair drapes to her shoulders. Her tan face, big blue eyes, and curvaceous body beckons to his drugged-induced mind. He steps closer, but keeps his hands clasped behind his back. "Jennifer, I regret that I have not had the chance to know you better."

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, she takes a step back. Was Spock flirting with her? She must be imagining it. "Ah...Captain, I wished I had gotten more familiar with you and your wife. I'm sure we could have become friends."

"Ah, Jennifer…" He leans towards her, then whispers into her ear.

His unexpected suggestion dismays her. Her face reddens. Almost without thinking, she brings up her hand and slaps him across his face. Then she pivots and strides away.

The sound of the slap made some heads turn. Spock stands frozen for a moment. He is confused and embarrassed by the incident. Why did he do it? What has become if him? He notices Nyota Uhura's angry face. Then he sees T'Mara rushing out of the lounge.

He knows that he must go after his wife and find a way to apologize. Slowly he heads for the exit.

McCoy pulls Jennifer aside.

Fighting tears of anger, she tells him, "Leonard, I never thought he was such an…unfaithful ass. And with his wife right here. Did he actually believe I'd be interested in a married man?"

McCoy places a hand on her shoulder. "Jennifer, did you notice his eyes?"

She considers. "Yes, they seemed very dark. Dilated. So?"

McCoy sighs inwardly. How much can he tell her? "Jen, do you really believe that was normal for the captain? He's on a powerful medication…"

Jennifer stares at him. Her mind flashes back to when she was captive at Mr. Gardner's mansion and overheard one of his men. He was talking about supplying a Vulcan with quastene. "Oh, my gosh..."

McCoy pats her shoulder. "Let's keep this between us, okay?"

Her voice is almost inaudible. "Yes. Of course."

Meanwhile, Spock enters his quarters. T'Mara is not there. As he returns to the lift, his head begins to bother him. The dull ache rapidly becomes a deep, throbbing pain. He rides the lift to D Deck, exits, then heads to the observation lounge.

There stands his wife with her arms wrapped around her middle, hugging herself as she stares out the large viewing window. He cautiously approaches her.

Reaching her side, he softly says, "T'Mara." She keeps her focus on the vastness of space. He speaks louder. "T'Mara." When there is still no response, he rubs his forehead. "My wife..."

She turns sharply to him, eyes flaring with anger. "I know...I know, it was because of the drug! Amazing, isn't it? You can now blame all your behavior on the drug. There's an old earth saying: 'The devil made me do it.' But you can say, 'the quastene made me do it.'" She catches her breath. Her voice cracks with bitterness. "I don't understand. Now, when we make love, is it only because of the Paradise? Is it just to sate the desires of your crazed, addicted mind?" Her eyes well with tears. "I don't know you anymore."

Spock's face reveals some of his anguish. "T'Mara...yes, the drug causes deep sexual needs, but it does not change my love for you." He feels smothered by his uniform jacket and yanks it open. "As for Ms. Lopez…"

"Thank God she refused you! And if she hadn't? What then? I'm beginning to think that you truly want quastene and all that it offers."

He closes his eyes briefly, for he is no longer sure of the truth.

Bitterly, T'Mara tells him, "Go...go back to our quarters to get your fix."

"T'Mara..."

"Leave me alone. Go!"

Spock finally turns and leaves. He goes to their bed and sits, holding a filled syringe. Though it is not yet the exact time, he injects the warming liquid into his arm. He sees his reflection in the wall mirror. Anger rises in his soul. He hurls the empty hypo across the room. It smacks into a corner of the mirror, which causes the glass to crack. He turns his head and sees the meditation alcove. He, meditate? In his state of mind? Why would God listen to a man addicted to Paradise? A man who has just betrayed his wife's trust. How many other sins has he committed since his addiction? How many more will he commit? He bows his head. "Oh Yahweh, you must be displeased with this broken man. I would not blame you if you turn your back on me. But please, keep my wife close to Your heart." Tears escape his eyes.

It is late when T'Mara enters the darkened quarters. She moves about with silent movements. She goes to the sleeping alcove and eases her way under the covers.

Spock senses that she is near. He rolls over to face her. With a gentle voice, he says, "T'Mara...you have returned."

"Yes. I've been talking with Nyota, and she helped me see things more clearly. Our Vulcan bond is deeper than any human bond. We are one in every sense. You have become a part of me, as I am part of you. I've invested a lot in this marriage. I'm not going to give it up that easily. Our children need a father and a mother."

Their lips meet in a brief, tender kiss. Then they close their eyes and sleep


	7. Chapter 7

T'Mara is awakened by a strange but pleasant dream, and remembers she is aboard the _Surak_. She turns and sees that Spock is no longer in the bed. She sits up and checks the wall chronometer. It is 0323 hours.

Just then Spock enters their cabin. He is dressed in Star Fleet issue sweats. "T'Mara, you are awake. I did not wish to disturb you. I needed to burn off the extra adrenaline, so I went to the gym. But I have good news; the ship has just left orbit and we are heading home. We should be arriving at earth in 3.245 days."

He goes to their portable tea maker and brews himself a cup of herbal tea. Then he sits down next to her.

"Good! Our children will be so pleased to hear we are coming home." She rises and goes to the desk. She picks up her padd. She brings it over to their small table.

"T'Mara, are you going to send them a message now?"

"Yes, such good news, and besides, it won't reach my father till early tomorrow."

He joins her at the table. His lips form a thin line. Sensing his disquiet, T'Mara puts down the padd. She places her hand on top of his. "What's wrong?"

Spock feels a shiver run down his back. "When we arrive home, it will be difficult to hide my…problem…from your father. He is not easily fooled. Not only him, but T'Sora. She is a doctor, so very likely to pick up signs of my addiction. What shall I do when we see them? Enter and say, 'Here I am, your son, the addict?'" She hears the bitterness in his words. He continues. "What do we tell our children? 'Here is your father, the crazed dope fiend?'" His hand clasps the teacup so tightly that it breaks. Tea spills over the table. He gradually relaxes his hand.

She takes hold of his hand and sees that it is uninjured. "Spock, I really don't think my father will judge you. He better not, for he's had to deal with his own demons. As you know, he struggled with alcoholism. As for Mother, she is a healer, so she will not judge you."

"T'Mara, she is a full-blooded Vulcan. They are not as compassionate when it comes to addictions. They view an addict as a weakling. One who has failed as a Vulcan. If one properly practices the disciplines, one would have power over any possible addiction." His eyes never leave the compassionate face of his wife.

"But you didn't choose this path."

"Yes, but as you have said, I have not yet made a conscious decision to escape it. Once we left that prison, I should never have injected any more of the quastene. I should have taken that risk. I am a coward."

T'Mara sees the anguish in his eyes. "No! I was angry when I said that. You are not a coward. You saw Travis's video. You know that the withdrawal symptoms are harsh, even deadly. The drug has altered your brain chemistry. Therefore, it's not just a psychological addiction, but physical dependence. You can verify this with Dr. McCoy. He tried to show you your brain scan."

He ingests all she said to him. "I do not remember a brain scan."

"In his office. He tried to show you, but you turned the screen around." She lets go of his hand. She begins gathering the broken ceramic pieces from the table. She feels a sharp pain. "Damn."

He gently takes hold of her wrist and examines her bleeding finger. "Let me take care of this."

He retrieves their small first aid kit. He sits down next to her and cleans the wound, then applies a clear antibiotic sealant. Then he says, "Perhaps you are right and T'Sora will be more understanding than I expect. As for our children, I do not think we should tell them." He rises from the table. "I am going to the bridge."

"So early? It is only 0400 hours."

"I cannot sleep, so I may as well relieve the duty officer and let him rest."

T'Mara's eyes follow him until he exits and the door swooshes closed.

ooooooooo

The following morning, T'Mara commands the chronometer's alarm to cease its buzzing. She sees that Spock did not rise. She tugs at his arm. "Hey, my angel, we need to get up."

"Yes," he mumbles, only half awake.

She sits up, but Spock has not moved at all.

"You need to get up," she repeats in an urgent voice. She had only seen him so sluggish on those very rare occasions when he overindulged in alcohol or chocolate.

He slowly moves, as if every bit of him is screaming out in pain. He carefully swings his legs over the side of the bed. His face seems pale and his forehead is damp with sweat.

"Spock...are you sick?

"I attempted to go the night without an injection. I found it to be quite painful, and I woke early from a terrible dream."

She brushes his dark bangs to the side. "Can you remember the dream?"

His tone becomes cold. "It is not important. I do not wish to discuss it."

She quickly drops her hand. She starts to stand.

"T'Mara, wait...forgive me. It was an uncomfortable night. It took every bit of my Vulcan mind rules to control the tremors and push down nausea. After the dream, I did not sleep the rest of the night. I just lay still as possible, for I wish not to disturb you." He takes in a deep breath. His hands tremble. His voice is unsteady as he speaks. "Aisha…please, if you will…"

She sees his hands tremble, and his face becomes contorted with pain. "Alright...hold on." She goes to the safe. She retrieves the vial and hypo. She returns to the bed. She hands him what he needs. She turns away as he prepares to inject himself.

As he shoots up with the purple liquid, he thinks back to the dream. He had dreamt that he was in the bed, but alone. He thrashed like a mindless, trapped animal. His wife, children, father and mother-in-law, and closest friends were not there. He cried out for help, but no one came to his aid. He then called out to God, "Why have you forsaken me?" Then he heard the Father's reply. "Son, have you forsaken Me?"

He shakes his head to rid himself of the memory. The drug begins to flow through his veins. His mood begins to dramatically change. He smiles at T'Mara. "Soon we will be home."

She nods. "Yes, soon." She can only hope that he will seek help when they are back on Earth.

He rises and stands inches from her. He begins kissing her neck.

She gently tries to push him away. "Spock, we need to get ready for our duties. We are already running behind schedule."

He gradually lets go. "Yes, we will continue this tonight."

After showering and dressing, Spock arrives on the bridge. As he exits the lift, he begins humming an old tune. Seeing that Nyota was staring at him, he quickly ceases, but his face and his eyes do not lose their smile. That gets the helmsman attention. Her face holds a dumbstruck expression. The next time she looks at the captain, he looks stoic, as usual.

"Ensign Conrad, what is our ETA to earth?" he asks of her.

She scans over to the built-in chronometer. ETA is 27.43 hours, sir."

"Very good, Ensign."

The drug pumping in him causes his concentration to waver. As the hours pass, the drug fades away and his need for more begins to fester. At last, he turns to the communication station. Uhura had already been relieved. "Lieutenant Nash, please take the con. I need to leave the bridge early."

"Of course, sir." She stands and goes to the command chair. He enters the lift. He leans against the wall. He taps his fingers against the wall as it moves. At last, he is able to exit. He walks with a quick pace to his quarters. He enters, going directly to the safe.

T'Mara rubs her head as she enters the captain's quarters. Her day seemed long to her. She removes her jacket as she walks into the sleeping alcove. She lays her jacket on the chair. Spock quietly approaches her from the rear. He kisses her on the back of her neck. She gives him a tired smile. Strong passion is written on his face. He takes hold of her upper arms. He pulls her hard against him and she senses his strong desire. But her head is throbbing and she feels slightly nauseous. She is in no mood for romance.

"Please, not now. I don't feel well. My head…"

"So, you are going to use the old human excuse, 'I have a headache tonight.'" His tone is very tense.

"Spock, please let me go," She pleads.

"You are going to reject me." He becomes agitated.

"Maybe later. You can wait." She tries to keep her voice calm.

Suddenly he slams her against the wall with a violence beyond even that of Pon Farr.

Fear clutches at T'Mara's heart. "Spock! What has become of you?"

"Nothing has become of me." He forces a kiss on her lips as she struggles.

"Spock, no!"

"I am your husband. It is your duty!" He rips her shirt.

T'Mara frees an arm and slaps his face. "Are you going to force yourself on me? Try to think! No means no, even to a spouse!"

This infuriates him. His arm is a blur as he backhands her across her face. The force of the blow causes her to see stars. Then his hand is around her neck. Her heart is pounding, but she manages to make her voice calm. "Spock...you said last night that you love me. Are these the actions of a loving person?"

No response. His eyes still burn like fire. She takes a breath. "Spock...my husband..._please_."

There is something in her eyes that registers in his mind. His hand drops to his side, and he turns away. She runs out of the sleeping alcove. She removes her shredded shirt and quickly puts on the fresh one. She hurries past him and leaves.

Alone, Spock backs up against the wall. Now he clearly sees what he has done. His body shaking, he slides down the wall to the floor. Will his addiction cause him to lose all that he holds dear? Would his wife ever forgive him? Did he deserve her forgiveness? At that moment he did not believe so.

T'Mara stops at Nyota's cabin, but there is no answer. She then goes to the gym. Yes, the punching bag is free. She goes to it, then begins to punch out all her anger, even imagining Spock's face on the bag. At times she hits it so hard she thought it would go flying off the hinges.

Later that night, she enters the darkened captain's quarters with caution. She goes straight to the sleeping area. Spock is lying on his back, eyes closed, but not asleep.

"T'Mara…I…I did not think you would return." His voice is almost inaudible.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have, but we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Eyes moist with remorse, he sits up, then swings his legs over the side of the bed. "Please hear me. I do not have the words to express how sorry I am. There is no way to justify my behavior, but I have been thinking about the situation. I now believe that since I have been processing my own drug, it has had a stronger effect on me. Perhaps the herbs that Travis provided are purer. I will cut back on the dosage."

"I hope you do," she said from the heart. Her throat tightened. "Spock, I am staying for now, but if you hit me again, I will move in with Father and Mother when we return. And if you lay one hand on any of our children, I will call the authorities. Do you understand?"

Overwhelmed by emotion, he nods. They agree to no longer discuss the night's unnerving confrontation.

ooooooo

Spock rises, feeling his body painfully craving the Paradise that he has come to despise, but couldn't seem to escape. Though it is only 0505 hours, he decides to prepare himself for the day – the day they will reach Earth. He touches the previous injection marks on his inner arm. Fortunately, the hypos did not damage his veins from overuse. He bows his head, then injects himself with the drug. Then he gets up and walks toward the bathroom. He stops right in front of the meditation alcove. There is still a small part of him that yearns to meditate. But after last night, he no longer feels worthy to pray. He enters the bathroom and showers.

When he leaves the bathroom, T'Mara is out of bed. His eyes meet hers, and then he scans her face in the light of day. The dismaying signs of his blow are now quite evident. She has a slightly split lip and a deep bruise on her cheek. The same cheek also has a small cut.

With regret in his eyes, he moves one step closer. Words fail him. He slightly raises one hand, and lets it drop to his side. At last he turns from her, puts his jacket on, and leaves for the bridge.

T'Mara sighs and gets ready for the day. Once dressed, she packs their duffel bags and eats a light breakfast from the cabin's replicator.

When she arrives at sickbay, McCoy is nowhere to be found. She is relieved, for there would be no way to explain her injured face. She dodges into her office and removes the personal items from her desk. She is taking down her painting of Philly when the door buzzer sounds. She touches her bruised cheek. For a brief second, she thinks about telling McCoy a lie, but then she decides not to cover for her husband. McCoy is their friend.

"Enter."

McCoy comes into her office. His eyes travel right to her bruised cheek. "T'Mara...what happened to you?"

She fights back tears. "Doctor...I..."

He answers for her. "Spock did this, didn't he!"

"Yes...oh Leonard, he's never hit me before...not even during Pon Farr. It's that horrid drug...he needs help, but he's not ready to ask for it. Like most addicts, he needs to arrive at the point where he admits he is powerless. And that is hard for a Vulcan to do."

McCoy draws near and places his arms around her. She lays her head on his shoulder and lets the tears flow. "T'Mara, do you want to press charges?"

She shakes her head 'no'. "He wasn't himself. He didn't know what he was doing. He's thought about it and has decided to lower his dosage."

When she is calmer, McCoy tends to her injuries.

ooooooooooooo

On the bridge, Spock is sitting in the command chair. His mind keeps replaying last night's horrible sequence of events. His wife, his bond mate, the endearing mother of their children. How could he even think of raising his hand to her? The memory causes him to shudder. He briefly closes his eyes, trying to push it from his mind.

"Captain?"

He does not respond.

"Captain...it's me, Ensign Wilson." She lightly taps his arm.

He blinks and clears his throat. "Excuse me, I was in deep thought."

"It is alright, Captain. Probably thinking about home and going back to instructing the cadets." She hands a padd to him.

"Ah yes, Ensign." He absentmindedly signs the padd. He then hands it back to her.

"Thank you, Captain."

He rubs his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He rests his elbow on the arm of the chair. He tries to keep his mind focused on seeing their children, family, and friends

"Captain we are now entering the solar system," the helmsman announces.

Spock considers for a moment, then presses the button on his chair. "Lieutenant Commander Spock, please report to the bridge."

"Aye, sir," comes the reply.

He stands as T'Mara enters the bridge. He is relieved to see that injuries are no longer evident on her face.

"Please come with me, T'Mara," he asks, then leads her to his ready room, off the bridge. It has a desk, a small table, and chairs. Once inside, he turns to her. "I see that you have visited Dr. McCoy."

"He came to my office and I…I told him the truth. He knows." She steps back from him for she is not sure how he will react.

"T'Mara, I am not displeased. I would never ask you to lie to protect me." His voice becomes strained. "Nor would I ask you not to file charges."

"I'd rather not have my husband court martialed. Our children don't need their father in a penal colony." Tears again dampen her eyes. "Damn," she mutters. "Funny… I thought I cried it all out with Leonard…"

Spock steps closer to her, but is unsure if she would welcome his touch. She puts out her arms to encourage him. His arms gradually enfold her, and she returns the embrace.

"Someday," she whispers into his ear, "we will both be healed of this."

With a grateful heart, he steps back. He allows his face to show the love he has for her. "We better return to the bridge. By now, we have entered the solar system."

They leave the ready room together. Spock sits back down in his command chair. T'Mara stands right next to his chair. She becomes mesmerized by the view of the ship passing Saturn.

As the ship finally creeps into space dock, the bridge crew begins clapping and cheering.

ooooooo

Spock and T'Mara are last to beam down to the Fleet transport station. A yeoman takes their bags and escorts them to their air car. Spock thanks the yeoman and places their belongings in the trunk. He pilots the car to their home, where they find a package waiting in the foyer.

T'Mara's smile fades as she stops and stares at the Rigel postmark. No doubt it contains the four herbs needed for producing quastene.

She turns and frowns at Spock. "Put this where the children can't find it."

"Yes, immediately," he agrees. He takes it to his office and locks it in their safe. Then he retrieves the key fob to their ground car, and they head back outside.

At the car, T'Mara holds out her hand. She does not trust him to drive in his condition. "I'll take the wheel."

A few minutes later, she parks along the curb in front of Andre's old Victorian house. Still in the car, she asks, "Are you going to tell Andre and T'Sora?"

"To be honest, at the time, it might not be wise."

They walk up the stone steps. The door scanner announces to everyone inside who is standing on the front stoop. The door opens and they enter the home.

"Well, well," Andre greets them with a smile.

T'Anya is overjoyed, but controls herself enough not to run up to her parents. "Father! Mother! Oh, how happy I am to see you!" She hugs his mother.

Spock slowly kneels. "Daughter, come to your father."

Studying his face, she gradually approaches him. "Dad...are you alright? You look ill." She then hugs him.

Spock holds her tight and slowly lets go. "I am fine. It turned out to be a trying mission." He stands up too quickly and bumps into T'Mara. He recovers and stands erect.

T'Meika now goes to her parents. "Mother...Dad...I am glad to see you both." She hugs them and does not hide her joy.

T'Sora comes down the old wooden steps, carrying Stefan. She graces them with a small smile. "Spock, T'Mara, it is gratifying to see you both. Stefan just awoke from his nap."

Seeing his parents, he squirms to get down and then scampers to them. "Mommy...Daddy!" He wraps his little arms around his father, then his mother. "I missed you!"

"Oh, how we have longed to see all of you," T'Mara says as tears escape her eyes.

"Father, you are sick. Perhaps you should sit down." T'Meika has also become concerned by his appearance.

"No...it is just a headache."

T'Sora sits forward. "Son, you truly do not seem well. Perhaps I should get my scanner and examine you."

Spock looks to his wife. He silently sighs. They sit on the love seat and he leans back.

T'Mara looks at their children. Her eyes settle on the oldest. "T'Meika, your father and I need to discuss a delicate topic, not suitable for children. Could you please take your sister and brother to the guest bedroom?"

T'Meika nods. "Alright, Mother, but can't I hear? I am nearly thirteen."

Her mother's brows crinkle. She was in no mood to argue with T'Meika. With a stern voice, she tells her daughter. "No. This is an adult matter."

T'Meika lets go a huff that proves her immaturity. "Alright, Mother…T'Anya, help me with Stefan." The three make their way to the guest room.

Before speaking, Spock gives his wife a grateful look. T'Mara reaches for his hand.

Andre and T'Sora both lean forward as Spock begins his account of the happenings on Mr. Gardner's colony. He goes over much of the brutally that he and T'Mara faced, but leaves out any mention of the quastene. "Since those events, my health has been rather precarious. I am sure it will eventually improve." T'Mara gives his hand a supportive squeeze.

T'Sora studies Spock. She somehow senses that there is more to the story, but she does not want to pry. "Son, you should take a leave of absence and rest for a time," she says with compassion. "You both should."

"We feel that work will help take our minds off those terrible events," T'Mara explains.

Spock stands. "I am indeed in need of rest now. Thank you for taking care of the children."

T'Mara goes and tells the children it is time to leave. Hugs are exchanged. T'Mara takes out the key fob and drives the family home.

ooooooo

Back home, Spock retreats to the office and locks himself in. After changing into casual clothes, T'Mara now sits on the inviting sofa. T'Meika joins her, as well as T'Anya. Stefan settles on the floor with his toys.

T'Anya breaks the silence. Her eyes express her worry. "Mom, is Dad alright? He seems distracted."

T'Mara's eyes focus on T'Anya; however, she notices T'Meika is also looking at her. She realizes that soon that their oldest will figure out something is very wrong with Spock. But for now she needs to answer T'Anya's question.

"The mission was a difficult one for your father. He suffered physical injuries, and some of the crew perished. Be patient with him."

Sadness covers T'Anya's light brown face. "Oh, Mom… it must have been hard on you, too. Tonight, I will pray for you both."

"Thank you." T'Mara thinks to herself, _Daughter, if you only knew how he suffered_. She can only hope he will seek help before his addiction totally consumes him and tears the family apart.

T'Meika can see from her mother's face that her heart is heavy. She leans forward. "Father has gone through so much in his life and he overcame it all. He has even 'died' and by the grace of God came out a better person."

T'Mara looks to her eldest daughter. "T'Meika, you are so right. But please, let's no longer focus on bad things."

ooooooo

With all now settled back into their home, T'Mara prepares the evening meal. Spock is last to join them at the table. "Excellent T'Mara. A Vulcan meal, you know exactly what will satisfy this hungry Vulcan." He gives her a bright smile and begins eating.

Stefan just smiles back. He starts tapping on the table. "I too hungry."

T'Anya and T'Meika glance over at each other. They are surprised by their father's grin.

T'Mara taps his hand with her finger. "Uh no, Dad, not yet. We need to say grace first."

Spock's grin fades slightly. "Of course."

They all clasp hands and T'Mara says the blessing.

That evening, T'Meika sits on her bed. Her father's odd behavior at dinner made her suspicious, because her he was acting like someone who had been drinking. However, later he seemed more like himself. Stress could make people act odd, so perhaps he was still dealing what transpired during the mission. She decides to say a quick silent prayer before heading to bed.

ooooooooooo

T'Mara wakes with a feeling of nausea. She rolls over and sits upright. She notices that Spock is no longer in bed. She looks to the wall chronometer. It is 0404 hours. She hears the front door swoosh open. He goes to the closet to hang up his jacket. He quietly enters the bedroom, believing she is asleep.

"T'Mara, you are awake."

She still sits on the side of the bed. "I woke up feeling nauseous, but now it has passed."

He sits beside her. "Nauseous again?"

"Probably from stress."

Spock experiences a twinge of guilt, for he is the cause of her stress. "You probably are wondering where I went. I needed to take a walk. I walked around the whole campus."

"Spock, that is over three miles."

He comes over and takes both her hands. "T'Mara, if I leave in the middle of the night, it is because I never want to repeat what I did to you on the ship. I just want to reassure you that I am out walking and nothing more. I do not want to betray your trust ever again." Remorse rises back to his face.

She squeezes his hand. "Spock, you need to forgive yourself. Take it to God."

He shakes his head. "Lately I have been unable to pray." He did not share that he really was feeling unworthy to pray.

"Well, your wife will just need to pray for both of us. I won't preach at you. That's the last thing you need. Come to bed."

oooooooo

T'Mara wakes with Spock by her side. She quietly maneuvers out of the bed. She puts on her robe and walks to Stefan's room. She opens the door partway so she could peek inside. She sees he is sound asleep. She goes across the hall. She checks on T'Meika and T'Anya. They too are asleep. She goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. While the meal is cooking, she pours out a cup of tea.

When breakfast is ready, Spock sits across from her. Their children enter one by one. They all hold hands and T'Meika gives the blessing. All of them share the vegetarian omelets and toast.

T'Mara smiles. "So children, what are your plans for this fine day?"

"Dad, when will we do something as a family? We haven't been together for a month," T'Anya complains.

"I understand, perhaps Saturday. Until then, Star Fleet will demand our time."

T'Anya is not sure if she heard his voice falter. She keeps her disappointment to herself. "Okay, Father." She gets up to help her mother clear the table.

With everything done, Spock and T'Mara enter the master bedroom and dress for work. T'Mara notices that the back of his hair is now touching his uniform shirt collar. His beard is not a goatee, but almost a full beard.

"Shouldn't you trim your hair and beard?" she asks. "It may not be considered regulation."

"I will decide." His voice is tight. Just then, his padd beeps. "Answer that, will you?"

He continues into the bathroom. As he brushes his hair, he studies his reflection in the mirror. The once light stubble has turned to a dark growth of beard. He does not realize his wife is standing at the entrance of the bathroom. She watches as he shaves the beard off his cheeks but leaves the beard along his jawline.

She clears her throat to get his attention. "The Admiral may not approve, but I like the look." She sweetly smiles as he touches his face.

"Indeed, thank you. What was the message?"

"Admiral Jamieson wants us to stop by his office at 0900 hours."

"Did he specify what our meeting will entail?"

"He said he wanted to discuss our reports, Gardner's upcoming trial, and other matters which he didn't disclose..."

Spock suppresses a stab of anxiety. Has the admiral learned of his addiction? Has Doctor McCoy told him, after all?"

After donning their uniform jackets, T'Mara picks up Stefan and they go to T'Meika and T'Anya's room.

Spock knocks, and T'Meika lets them inside. "Mom, Dad, it looks like you are heading to the campus. Do you know when you will be coming home?"

Spock answers her inquiry, "We have a meeting with Admiral Jamieson this morning, then we will need to check in with our departments. Perhaps we will be able to come home a bit early."

"Alright...I hope your meeting goes well, but T'Anya is really upset that you'll be so busy this week."

Seated on her bed holding a stuffed animal, T'Anya has a decidedly grumpy face.

Spock goes over, sits beside her, and puts a hand on her little shoulder. "I realize you are displeased that your mother and father can't spend the day with you. Perhaps this afternoon there will be time. Think of something you would like to do and tell us when we get back." He sees a nice smile emerge on their young daughter's face as he stands.

T'Anya jumps up and wraps her arms around him. "Oh, thank you!" She then goes to her mother and gives her a hug. "Goodbye Mom, Dad. Hurry home."

T'Mara kisses little Stefan and putting him down, tells him, "Be good for your sisters."

"I will," he promises.

oooooo

Spock glides the skimmer into his space in front of Pike's building. They enter the prestigious building and proceed down the hallway to the lift. He looks over at T'Mara and notices that she looks rather ill again. "Are you alright?"

She takes a deep breath, then a weak smile emerges. "I think so. For a few seconds I felt nauseous, but it passed and now I'm fine." They exit the lift and walk toward the admiral's office. "I'm hoping that we don't have testify in front of Gardner. I don't ever want to see that monster again."

Spock nods as he reaches the office door. "Yes T'Mara, I agree. But we must do as we are ordered."

A yeoman in the outer office escorts them into Jamieson's office.

The admiral looks up from his desk and gestures toward a couple of chairs. "Captain. Lieutenant Commander. Sit down, please." He eyes Spock, then adds, "Captain, your appearance is not quite regulation. I suggest you have your hair and beard trimmed."

T'Mara gives her husband an "I told you so" glance.

Spock slightly nods at the admiral. "Duly noted, sir."

They sit in front of the elaborate desk. Now Admiral Jamieson scrutinizes Spock's eyes. "Captain, are you well?"

Spock clears his throat. "Yes...yes, Admiral. The dilation is the result of a medication." He hopes that the Admiral, like most humans, believe the myth that Vulcans cannot lie.

T'Mara feels herself tense, but she manages to keep her face unreadable.

"I checked Doctor McCoy's report and saw no mention of any medication," Jamieson remarks.

Spock quickly responds. "Admiral, it is a Vulcan herbal medication for a private matter and will not hinder my performance as an instructor." He is relieved that the good doctor kept his word about not reporting his addiction. He feels his facial muscles relax.

T'Mara's eyes dart from the Admiral to her husband. Lie number two, but she did her own share of lying in her official report when she failed to mention Gardner injecting Spock with quastene and his subsequent dependence on the drug.

The admiral nods. He has studied the reports sent to him before Spock and his wife returned to Earth. He is certain that the harsh imprisonment and beatings they endured have taken a mental toll on them both. He has known Spock for the past ten years. Though they are not close friends, he is sure that the Vulcan would never admit to any stress resulting from the incident.

"Captain, I am satisfied that there is nothing that will interfere with the performance of your duties. I'm sure that you'll both want to consult with your departments and return to work…but a leave of absence might be a better choice."

"Thank you, Admiral," Spock replies in a predictable manner, "but my wife and I are looking forward to resuming our normal schedule."

"Be that as it may," Jamieson retorts, "please consider it as an option. Meanwhile, I want you both to know that you will need not go to the penal colony to testify at Gardner's trial. Your reports, along with those of Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Lopez will be sent to the Federation's DA as evidence. When the trial starts, we will record any additional testimony here with a holo camera."

"Thank goodness!" T'Mara's heartfelt words draw a smile from the admiral.

Jamieson presses a button on his desk. A drawer opens, and he pulls out two black rectangular boxes about one inch thick and four inches long. "Captain Spock, I am well aware that you are not one for show. So I am going to present these medals to you and your wife in person."

He lifts the lid of each box, revealing two medals of valor. The Admiral stands. Spock and T'Mara rise at attention. He hands each of them a medal in its case. "Captain, Lieutenant Commander, Star Fleet is honored by your bravery. You risked your lives for the sake of the colonists." He lifts his hand in a rare Star Fleet salute. Spock and T'Mara salute the admiral.

Jamieson smiles again. "Dismissed, and thank you both. Good day."

"Thank you, Admiral, and good day," Spock and T'Mara reply almost in unison.

Spock shuts his case, and T'Mara follows suit. Together, they exit the plush office. As they walk down the now congested hallway, Spock suddenly stops.

"Wait here, T'Mara." Expressionless, he walks to a trash receptacle. He tosses the medal and its case toward the opening.

"No!" T'Mara protests. She watches in dismay, but it is too late.

As the box tumbles in and disappears, a feeling of darkness settles


End file.
